


bismi ʾllāhi ʾr-raḥmāni ʾr-raḥīmi

by schnaf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Es beginnt mit einer ganz normalen Geburtstagsfeier. Doch dann kommen die Hindernisse. Denn das mit der Liebe, das ist nicht so einfach. Auch dann nicht, wenn der Mann, den man im Visier hat, augenscheinlich alle Erwartungen erfüllt.





	1. Die Eröffnung

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin wieder zurück – mit einer Geschichte, die schon ein Weilchen auf meinem Rechner schlummert.  
> Das hier war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk für Larissa. Und weil ich schon seit einer Weile partout nicht mehr kurz kann... Wurde es sehr lang. :D Ich habe hier einige Gedanken umgesetzt, die mir zu dieser Zeit im Kopf herumschwirrten. Gedanken über den Islam, über die Auslebung von Religionen, über das Sich-Religionen-Widersetzen, über die Liebe in der Religion, über die Liebe zur Religion. Dementsprechend gehört das zu den tiefgründigeren Dingen, die ich schrieb – und da ich selbst ungläubig bin und kaum Verbindungen zu Religionen habe, hoffe ich, dass es möglichst realistisch ist.  
> Noch eine Info zu den Namen: Die Kapiteltitel sind Namen von Suren – den „Kapiteln“ des Korans. Bis auf eine Sure beginnen alle mit 'bismi ʾllāhi ʾr-raḥmāni ʾr-raḥīmi', was übersetzt 'Im Namen des barmherzigen und gnädigen Gottes' bedeutet.  
> Viel Spaß \o/

**Wortzahl:** 22.209, 12 Kapitel  
**Rating:** P12 Slash  
**Genre:** Drama?, Romanze, Freundschaft

~*~*~

_**الفاتحة**_

 _ **Al-Fātiḥa - Die Eröffnung**_

~*~*~

Mann, die Nadel im Heuhaufen ist ein Scheiß gegen das hier.

Shkodran reckt sich, Shkodran streckt sich, doch es hilft nicht viel. Die Menschenmasse bleibt genau das – eine einheitliche Masse und dank des Flackerlichts erkennt er keine ihm bekannten Gesichter. Das nächste Mal das Geburtstagskind für ein, zwei Stunden direkt am Eingang platzieren, danke.  
Erst, als der Flackerrhythmus sich verändert und für etwas länger als nur einen Wimpernschlag gleißendes Licht den Club flutet, entdeckt Shkodran Erik. Er steht an der Bar und das ist Shkodran ganz recht – so findet er leicht zu ihm, außerdem hat er sowieso Durst.

Musti hat Glück. Als er an der Bar ankommt, lehnt Erik immer noch dort. Zwei Männer, denen Shkodran auf den ersten Blick keine Namen zuordnen kann, verabschieden sich gerade per Schulterklopfen von Erik und Musti nutzt die Gelegenheit, um sich einen Weg zum Geburtstagskind zu bahnen. Dann breitet er die Arme aus und umarmt Erik.  
Der ist davon nicht sonderlich überrascht. Klar, ist heute Abend nicht das erste Mal, dass er das über sich ergehen lässt.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Kleiner.“

Erik ist nur unwesentlich kleiner – sie wissen das nur deshalb, weil sie ihre offiziellen Daten verglichen haben und dort steht, dass Shkodran einen Zentimeter größer ist. Auch beim Alter ist der Unterschied zwischen ihnen eher gering, auch wenn Shkodran dort ebenfalls vorne liegt. Der eine Monat ist jedoch nicht der Rede wert.  
Trotzdem ist Erik für ihn 'der Kleine' und trotzdem beschwert Erik sich nicht über diesen Spitznamen. Es ist wahrscheinlich sein Gesicht, das den Ausschlag gibt. Er sieht nun einmal jünger aus, als er tatsächlich ist – Außenstehende würden es 'jugendlich' nennen, Musti, der Erik kennt, bevorzugt 'Twink'.

„Danke. Schön, dass du es einrichten konntest.“

Sie bringen etwas Abstand zwischen sich, ihre Arme rutschen nach unten, auf die Hüfte des jeweils anderen. Dann, bevor Musti darauf hinweisen kann, dass sein Hauptwohnsitz zwar in einem anderen Land ist, er aber für Geburtstagsfeiern öfter das Land verlässt, grinst Erik ihn an und klopft ihm auf den Po.

„Wollen wir mal eben verschwinden?“

Shkodran erwidert das Grinsen, doch es geht umgehend in ein entschuldigendes Lächeln über. Nun tritt er einen Schritt zurück, nimmt die Hände von Eriks Hüfte.

„Sorry. Aber der Plan, endlich mal etwas Festes zu suchen und finden, steht immer noch.“

Erik zuckt nonchalant mit den Schultern, Musti erkennt, dass er ihm die Absage nicht übel nimmt. Und für einen Moment überlegt er, seine Aussage zu revidieren, doch noch Eriks Angebot anzunehmen. Erik ist nun mal ganz ansehnlich und bei diesem Angebot...  
Nein. Schon alleine deswegen, weil er nicht derjenige sein will, der einen Rückzieher macht.

„Immer noch?“

Obwohl sie sich kaum sehen und auch nicht sonderlich viel Kontakt haben, ist Erik gut über sein Beziehungsleben informiert. Gut, das liegt auch daran, dass es da nicht viel zu wissen gibt, er hat ja keine Beziehung. Aber Erik war einer der letzten Männer, mit denen er 'ein bisschen Spaß' hatte und dann einer der Männer, denen er von seinem Beschluss erzählt hat, den One-Night-Stands abzuschwören und sich voll und ganz auf alles Richtung Beziehung zu konzentrieren.

„Immer noch. Irgendwann wird es schon klappen.“

Kurz wird Eriks Blick mitleidig und Shkodran befürchtet schon, dass er entweder fliehen oder Erik ablenken muss. Doch Erik sieht davon ab, ihn zu bemitleiden.  
Gut so. Auch wenn er echt gerne endlich mal einen festen Freund finden würde, ist es kein Drama, dass er noch alleine ist. Wenn ihm die Eier fast platzen, weiß er ja, wo er Hilfe findet und bevor er sich auf irgendetwas Halbgares einlässt, wartet er lieber ein bisschen ab.

Nun schiebt Erik seine Unterlippe nach vorne, er schmollt gespielt.

„Aber das ist meine Geburtstagsfeier.“

Und deshalb muss er ihm jeden Wunsch erfüllen? Na, wenn das so ist...  
Musti grinst.

„Wenn ich es nicht mit dir treibe, werde ich dann rausgeschmissen?“

Natürlich geht Erik sofort darauf ein.

„Ja. Alle, die hier drinnen sind, haben mit mir geschlafen oder tun es demnächst.“

Shkodran sieht sich im Club um. Von hier aus sieht man wesentlich besser als von seinem letzten Platz auf der Empore aus – er erkennt wesentlich mehr von den Leuten, entdeckt sogar einige, die er kennt. Und was ihm jetzt ins Auge fällt, ist, dass auch einige Frauen anwesend sind.

„Ja klar, Erik. Wenn du es auf die Männer beschränkt hättest, hätte ich es dir eventuell sogar geglaubt, aber die Frauen...“

Erik lacht, er boxt ihm gegen die Schulter. Doch ansonsten nimmt er ihm auch das scheinbar nicht übel.  
Ist nicht unbedingt selbstverständlich. Klar, Erik versteht Spaß, wie es sich für jemanden gehört, der selbst gerne frotzelt, aber er kann auch unglaublich zickig sein.  
Heute nicht. Heute findet seine Geburtstagsfeier statt und Erik ist fröhlich.

„Willst du was trinken?“

Shkodran bestätigt mit einem Nicken. Jetzt, wo er Erik begrüßt und ihm gratuliert hat, ist Trinken seine oberste Priorität.  
Doch Eriks Mühe bleibt vergeblich. Er dreht sich zur Bar um, will etwas für sie bestellen, aber der Barkeeper ist gerade ein paar Stühle weiter beschäftigt.  
Auch das trübt Eriks Laune nicht. Er wendet sich wieder Musti zu und das Grinsen kehrt zurück.

„Okay, wenn du mich nicht willst... Ich hab da eine Empfehlung für dich. Einen Kerl.“

Musti lehnt sich an die Bar, er lacht. Nichts gegen Eriks Bemühungen – er klingt tatsächlich so, als würde er es zumindest ansatzweise ernst meinen und das wäre dann echt nett von ihm -, aber ob Erik ein guter Vermittler ist... So sehr er Erik auch mag, doch in Beziehungsdingen ist schätzungsweise kein Verlass auf ihn. Tipps zu Sexstellungen – oh ja, da wäre er seine erste Wahl, aber bei tieferen Gefühlen und Bindungen hört Eriks Kompetenzbereich auf.  
Und Erik weiß ganz genau, warum er lacht.

„Der ist echt eine gute Wahl. Guck'.“

Noch kann Shkodran nicht gucken, erst lässt Erik seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen und sucht offensichtlich nach seinem Kandidaten. Doch er wird recht schnell fündig und zeigt Musti die Richtung an, in die er gucken muss.

„Da. Nuri. Neben der Säule, der ohne Jackett.“

So merkwürdig seine Beschreibung auch klingt, sie ist echt hilfreich. Seinem Finger folgend findet Musti die entsprechende Säule, dort stehen mehrere Männer, aber tatsächlich nur einer ohne Sakko oder Jackett – einer, den er als Nuri Şahin, Eriks Mitspieler beim BVB, erkennt.  
Mh, durchaus keine schlechte Wahl. Erik mag zwar keine Ahnung von Beziehungen haben, aber Geschmack hat er. Und im Moment bezieht er das nicht nur darauf, dass er schließlich auch scharf darauf war, von ihm flachgelegt zu werden.  
Nein, Nuri ist echt ansehnlich.

Und woher weiß Erik das?

Diesmal gehen ihre Gedankengänge weit auseinander. Erik beugt sich zu ihm hinüber, um ihm noch etwas über Nuri mitzuteilen, doch es sind nicht die Details, an die er gerade dachte.

„Er ist auch Muslim.“

Ah, ein Glaubensgenosse also. Schon der Name deutete darauf hin, dass Nuri wahrscheinlich türkische Wurzeln hat, Musti meinte, auch etwas in dieser Richtung schwach in Erinnerung zu haben und sein Aussehen – das tiefschwarze Haar, die Gesichtszüge – sprechen ebenfalls dafür.

„Und deshalb wären wir ein Traumpaar?“

Diesmal lässt Erik sich nicht foppen. Er verdreht die Augen und Shkodran meint, ein kleines bisschen der Entnervtheit, die immer seine Zickereien begleitet, in seiner Stimme wiederzuerkennen.

„Sowieso. Nein, ihr dürft doch nur untereinander etwas anfangen, oder?“

Oh. Erik hat ein echt gutes Gespür. Eine Richtlinie dieser Art existiert tatsächlich, aber Musti hat sie bisher eher ignoriert – weshalb er auch unter anderem ein Stelldichein mit Erik hatte. Kam nicht allzu oft vor, aber wenn er sich mal mit einem Mann vergnügt hat, ganz unverbindlich, nur um etwas Spaß zu haben, hat er nicht groß auf die Religion geachtet.  
Mittlerweile sieht das aber anders aus. Mittlerweile ist er nicht mehr für etwas Unverbindliches zu haben und ja, es wäre schon in seinem Interesse, wenn der Partner, nach dem er zurzeit sucht, ebenfalls Muslim wäre. Wäre er es nicht, wäre es kein übermäßiges Drama für ihn, er ist da nicht so rigide, doch eigentlich wäre es schon sein Wunsch.

Shkodran sieht wieder hinüber zu Nuri. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er ihn sieht, aber er muss schon sagen – in live und Farbe und ohne Trikot sieht er ziemlich schick aus. Allerdings gibt es da noch eine Kleinigkeit...

„Und die Frau, die an seinem Arm hängt? Muslim schön und gut, aber das hilft nicht viel, wenn er hetero ist.“

Diesmal ist Erik derjenige, der lacht und Musti der, der das Gefühl hat, dass er sich über ihn lustig macht. Aber bitte, was soll er bei diesem Anblick sonst denken?  
Neben Nuri steht eine Frau mit ebenfalls ebenholzschwarzen Haaren, schlank, hübsch – sie passt zu Nuri, das muss Musti zugeben. Die beiden sind ein schönes Paar.

„Ach Musti. Das ist zwar seine Frau, aber die ist Alibi. Nuri ist schwul wie ein Seehund.“  
„Wie... was?“

Also, entweder hat Erik schon etwas zu tief ins Glas geschaut oder das ist ein Witz, der ihm zu hoch ist.  
Zweiteres, wenn es nach Erik geht. Der hebt eine Augenbraue und lacht ungläubig.

„Alter, kannst du kein Französisch? Oder kannst du nur die eine Sorte Französisch?“

Was das mit Französisch zu tun hat, versteht Shkodran genauso wenig wie den Sinn des Seehundes. Aber wenn Erik meint, Andeutungen machen zu müssen... Da kann er auch ohne großes Verständnis mithalten.

„Du hast dich letztes Mal nicht über diese Art Französisch beschwert.“

Das wiederum ist ein Witz, den sie beide verstehen – der Witz, auf den Erik angespielt hat. Er grinst ihn an, dann gleitet sein Blick betont langsam an Musti auf und ab. Dieser Blick und die Erinnerung daran, wie er Erik seine Französisch-Kenntnisse – die nun mal rein gar nichts mit Sprachkenntnissen zu tun haben – vorgeführt hat, bringen fast schon seine Beherrschung ins Wanken.  
Tja, wäre da nicht Nuri, hätte Erik ihn wohl jetzt an der Angel gehabt. Im Moment ist es hauptsächlich die Aussicht auf Nuri, die ihn zu seinem Wort stehen lässt und die ihn nun dazu bringt, von diesem doch ziemlich verfänglichen Thema abzulenken.

„Also, was soll das heißen?“

Erik versteht die Zeichen, wie zuvor schon. Und wie zuvor schon blickt er nur kurz und nur gespielt enttäuscht drein, bevor sein Grinsen zurückkehrt.

„Pédé comme un phoque. Schwul wie ein Seehund. Stockschwul. Das ist Nuri.“

Na geht doch. Klar, er konnte vorher schon erahnen, dass Erik ihm mitteilen wollte, dass Nuri auf Männer steht, aber jetzt hat er es fast schon schwarz auf weiß.  
Nuri liebt also Männer. Jetzt bleibt nur noch die Frage, woher Erik das weiß. Ob es schlicht und ergreifend eine Information ist, die durch die Mannschaft gegeistert ist, ob er es weiß, weil er es selbst getestet hat oder weil er Nuri schon ein paar Mal verkuppelt hat...  
Musti setzt schon dazu an, dort nachzuhaken, doch er kommt nicht mehr dazu. Erik sieht an ihm vorbei, dann macht er ein paar Schritte nach vorne. Inzwischen haben die nächsten Gratulanten Erik aufgespürt und sie wollen das tun, weswegen sie hier sind – Erik gratulieren. Sie gehen zusammen zur Seite und Musti wendet sich dem Barkeeper zu. Informationen hat er jetzt zwar keine mehr bekommen, aber es plagt ihn immer noch eine andere Art von Durst – nämlich der nach Getränken.

Er hat Glück, der Barkeeper ist nicht mehr beschäftigt. Dann kann er sich ja endlich ein Getränk holen, sich dann unter das Volk mischen und feiern – dass er Erik in absehbarer Zeit noch mal begegnet, glaubt er nicht, das wäre bei diesen Menschenmassen, bei denen Erik ganz klar im Mittelpunkt steht, ein kleines Wunder und so gut sind sie dann auch nicht befreundet. Aber es gibt mehrere Leute hier, die er kennt.  
Und Leute, die darauf warten, kennengelernt zu werden. Wie zum Beispiel Nuri.


	2. Die Heuchler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich so viele Leute für diese Geschichte interessieren! ♥ Aber ich werde mich definitiv nicht darüber beklagen.... :D
> 
> Noch kurz die Geschichte zum Seehund im letzten Kapitel, da die Frage öfter aufkam: In einem meiner Lieblingsfilme (der französisch ist und mir damit die schöne Ausrede liefert, etwas für meine Sprachkenntnisse zu tun, wenn ich ihn schaue :D) kommt die Redewendung "schwul wie ein Rucksack" vor. Das habe ich so in meinen Sprachgebrauch (zumindest in meinen Gedanken... :D) übernommen und eigentlich wollte ich genau das Erik in den Mund legen. Tja, zuvor habe ich es allerdings noch einmal recherchiert und... fand nichts dazu. Stattdessen war da der Seehund - und deshalb kennt Erik zufälligerweise eine französische Redewendung, in der ein Seehund vorkommt. :D  
> (Warum die Franzosen Seehunde und Rucksäcke mit Homosexualität verbinden, kann ich aber beim besten Willen nicht sagen... :D)

**_المنافقون  
al-Munāfiqūn - Die Heuchler_ **

~*~*~

Als Shkodran dem Barkeeper zuwinkt, kommt er sofort zu ihm hinüber. Mit milder Überraschung registriert Musti, dass er dabei ein paar andere Partygäste, die sich ebenfalls gemeldet haben, links liegen lässt und direkt auf ihn zusteuert. Gut, darüber will er sich definitiv nicht beschweren. Vielleicht hat der Barkeeper auch einfach nur mitbekommen, dass er ihn und Erik vorher auf dem Trockenen sitzen ließ, dann ist das hier ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit.  
Ist es nicht. Musti ahnt das, als ihn der Kellner mit einem Grinsen begrüßt, das einen Ticken zu breit ist, um als Höflichkeitsgrinsen durchzugehen, sein Verdacht bestätigt sich, als er sich zu ihm beugt, seinen Arm streift und seine Stimme, die bei den anderen Gästen noch ganz normal klang, zu einem Raunen wird.

„Was kann ich dir Gutes tun?“

Ja, für diese Doppeldeutigkeit hat er sich ganz bewusst entschieden. Und was tut er nun mit dieser Erkenntnis?  
Größtenteils ignorieren. Ein Stück weit geht Musti darauf ein, indem er sich ebenfalls etwas weiter nach vorne lehnt und dem Kellner tief in die Augen sieht, aber er wünscht sich nicht das, was der Barkeeper offensichtlich hören wollte.

„Ein Cola, bitte. Hast du auch Zero oder so?“

Das Grinsen des Barkeepers schwächelt für einen Moment. Shkodran sieht ihm ganz genau an, dass er nicht weiß, was er von dieser Antwort halten soll.  
Er sendet gemischte Signale und das ist ihm genauso bewusst wie das versteckte Angebot des Barkeepers.

Vielleicht sollte er das lassen. Wenn er sich ehrlich ist, hat er kein großes Interesse daran, den Kerl zu vernaschen – Barkeeper haben ihn nie besonders gereizt mit dieser Art, die den meisten von ihnen zu eigen ist, dem Verhalten, als würde jeder etwas von ihnen wollen. Mag ja auch sein, aber bei den meisten beschränkt es sich nun mal auf Getränke.  
Außerdem hat Musti keine Lust, auf seinen One Night Stand zu warten, bis der seine Schicht beendet hat. Und dass er gewissermaßen sein Kunde ist, auch wenn die Rechnung heute auf Erik geht, gibt dem Ganzen einen weiteren negativen Beigeschmack.  
Aber ein bisschen Spielen geht. Ein bisschen Flirten, ein bisschen die Grenzen überschreiten...

„Ein Cola? Das ist aber ziemlich schwach. Ich kann dir auch einen Cocktail mischen. Bist du ein Süßer oder magst du es lieber bitter?“

Vergebene Liebesmüh, diesmal auf einem ganz anderen Gebiet. Natürlich wäre es im Interesse des Getränkejongleurs, ihn abzufüllen und schon alleine deswegen würde er ablehnen, aber...  
Er hat sich die Cola nicht umsonst bestellt. Wenn der Barkeeper ihm nicht das serviert, was er will, macht er sich nicht gerade beliebt.

„Ich trinke keinen Alkohol.“  
„Ah, so einer bist du also. Keine Sorge, bei mir schmeckt der richtig lecker. Komm, wir sind auf einer Party, da kannst du doch nicht nüchtern bleiben. Und wenn du nicht weißt, wie du nach Hause kommen sollst...“

Nun beugt sich der Barkeeper so weit über den Tresen, dass er Shkodran etwas ins Ohr flüstern kann und kurz stellt Musti sich die Frage, ob das wirklich im Interesse der anderen Anwesenden ist, wenn der Kerl so viel Zeit nur auf ihn verwendet.

„Ich wohne hier ganz in der Nähe. Da bist du gut aufgehoben.“

Okay, okay, damit ist die Sache endgültig klar, der Typ will ihm an die Wäsche. Ist zwar ganz nett für Mustis Ego, aber nein, er ist wirklich nicht interessiert. Da ändern auch solche Versprechungen nichts daran – im Gegenteil.  
Musti lächelt entschuldigend, seine Finger streichen wieder über den Arm des Barkeepers. Verdammt, deshalb gerät er immer wieder in solche Zwickmühlen – weil er die Spielchen partout nicht lassen kann.

„Nein, ich trinke wirklich keinen Alkohol. Ich bin Muslim.“

Auf diese Aussage hin passieren zwei Dinge. Der Barhocker direkt neben ihm wird weggerutscht, der Mann, der darauf saß, befindet den Abstand zwischen sich und Musti kurz darauf noch nicht als ausreichend genug. Er steht auf und verschwindet. Währenddessen verringert der Barkeeper den Abstand zwischen ihnen mal wieder. Er lehnt sich erneut auf den Tresen und sein Grinsen ist irgendwie siegessicher.

„Komm' schon. Allah sieht dich hier nicht, es ist dunkel. Und er hat genug andere Leute, auf die er aufpassen muss.“

Wow, hier ist ein richtiger Experte am Werk. Denkt er etwa, dass Musti noch nie auf diesen Gedanken kam? Damit liegt er falsch – Musti hat sich damit schon auseinander gesetzt und ist zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass man Allah nicht mit einem Menschen vergleichen kann, der nur eine bestimmte Menge von Eindrücken auf einmal wahrnehmen kann. Er hält sich an die Regeln, Ende.  
Kein gutes Thema für eine Bar. Außerdem will er sich eigentlich ja nicht die Stimmung vermiesen lassen. Also schluckt Shkodran die Erklärung, die ihm schon auf der Zunge liegt, herunter und lächelt unverbindlich.

„Wirklich nicht, danke.“  
„Ich kann dir auch einen Cocktail ohne Alkohol mixen.“

An und für sich klingt das ganz harmlos, fast schon vielversprechend. Wäre er blind, würde Musti sich vielleicht sogar darauf einlassen. Aber er ist nun mal nicht blind und ihm springt etwas ins Auge – lauter Kleinigkeiten, das Grinsen, das sich ein bisschen verändert hat, das Funkeln in den Augen des Barkeepers...  
Er weiß, was hier gespielt wird. Die Standardnummer mit Unwilligen, die üblichen Späße. Dem Vegetarier Fleisch unterjubeln, dem Veganer Eier und nun eben dem Abstinenten Alkohol.  
Und damit ist der Typ endgültig unten durch.

„Ich bleibe beim Cola.“

Höflich, verhältnismäßig freundlich, aber bestimmt. Das kommt auch beim Barkeeper an – nun bemerkt er endlich, dass Shkodran sich nicht etwa von ihm erobern lassen will, sondern dass er wirklich kein Interesse hat.  
Diese Erkenntnis spiegelt sich sofort auf seinem Gesicht wieder. Sein Grinsen friert ein und als es nach dem ersten Schreck etwas auftaut, wirkt es eher gezwungen und doch wieder mehr wie das Höflichkeitsgrinsen, das er für jeden Gast parat haben muss.

„Okay, eine Cola also.“

Damit dreht er sich um, geht hinüber zu einem der Kühlschränke, nimmt eine Glasflasche heraus, öffnet sie und stellt sie Musti vor die Nase. Sie hat ein rotes Etikett – kann sein, dass sein Sonderwunsch unterging, vielleicht war er dem Barkeeper aber auch einfach nur egal.  
Trotzdem ist Shkodran dankbar dafür. Er setzt sie sofort an und nimmt einen tiefen Schluck. So hält er sich selbst davon ab, den Barkeeper anzuschnauzen.

Mann, auf so ein Drama hat er eigentlich keine Lust. Nicht darauf, plötzlich so angepampt zu werden, nicht darauf, dass sich der Barkeeper hoch erhobenen Kopfes abwendet und so tut, als würde er ihn gar nicht mehr wahrnehmen.  
Als wäre das nötig... Musti hat erst mal keine weiteren Wünsche, er hat auch nicht gerade das Bedürfnis, sich weiter mit diesem Sturkopf zu unterhalten. Da braucht er nicht so tun, als würde er ihn, Musti, nun abweisen. Das war nie nötig, das wäre nie nötig gewesen – so viel kann er sich nicht auf sich einbilden.

Klar, er war optisch ganz nett, unter anderen Umständen – ganz anderen Umständen – hätte er vielleicht zugesagt. Aber schon alleine sein Vorsatz, auf One Night Stands zu verzichten, und Nuri, der irgendwo da hinten steht, haben ihn von Anfang an darin bestärkt, auf dieses Abenteuer zu verzichten. Und selbst wenn er das nicht tun würde, würde er sich eher auf Erik einlassen. Schon lange bevor der Barkeeper seine merkwürdigen Avancen ausgepackt hat.

Keine Chance für den Barkeeper also. Und trotzdem tut er so, als hätte Shkodran sich mit seinem Glauben ins Abseits geschossen.

Mann, er hat eigentlich kein Problem damit, Muslim zu sein, er fühlt sich nicht anders als die anderen. Aber es gibt immer wieder Leute, die ihm das Gefühl geben, dass er trotzdem anders ist – Leute wie sein ehemaliger Sitznachbar, aber auch wie der Barkeeper, weil der auch einfach nicht versteht.  
Bei einem wie Nuri dagegen hätte er diese Probleme nicht. Und ihm wird wieder bewusst, wie gut es wäre, einen muslimischen Freund zu haben und wie gut Nuri passen würde. Klar, er kennt ihn noch nicht mal, aber er sieht gut aus und er ist Muslim, das ergibt einen ziemlich gute Grundlage.

Apropos: Während er seine Cola trinkt, fällt ihm etwas ein. Kann es sein, dass er Erik davon erzählt hat, dass es besser wäre, wenn sein Zukünftiger auch Muslim wäre? Sein letzter Dateversuch ging aus ähnlichen Gründen in die Hose wie die Avancen des Barkeepers gerade. Bis zu diesem Mann hat er noch daran geglaubt, dass Freigeistigkeit von beiden Seiten aus ausreicht, aber... Nein, wohl nicht. Wesentlich einfacher wäre es auf jeden Fall mit jemandem, der ihn und seine Lebensweise versteht.  
Ja, das kann gut sein. Auch wenn er nicht viel Kontakt mit Erik hat – er redet nun einmal gerne, Erik gehört zu den Leuten, denen er so etwas erzählen kann und er wird sich gerade von Augenblick zu Augenblick sicherer, dass sie recht kurz nach den misslungenen Dates einen Videochat hatten.  
Erik war nicht so vergesslich wie er. Er hat das Gespräch im Hinterkopf behalten und versucht nun, ihm weiterzuhelfen. Echt anständig von ihm.

Okay, genug Gedanken gemacht. Er ist nicht hier, um sich die Stimmung vermiesen zu lassen. Natürlich sind solche ignoranten Leute ärgerlich, aber wie er gerade festgestellt hat, gibt es auch welche wie Erik – Menschen, die zwar nicht in seiner Haut stecken, trotzdem aber Verständnis für ihn haben.  
Alte Bekannte treffen, neue Leute kennenlernen – das war sein Plan für heute Abend. Und das wird er jetzt auch tun.

Also, fast. Erik hat das geschafft, was der Barkeeper erreichen wollte – er hat seine Pläne über den Haufen geschmissen. Die alten Bekannten stehen vorerst hinten an, erst will er neue Leute kennenlernen.  
Vor allem einen von ihnen.

Erik hat seinen Jagdinstinkt geweckt. Auch wenn er bis jetzt Nuri nur vom Sehen her kennt, stehen die anderen Partygäste hinten an. Erst einmal möchte er herausfinden, warum Erik der Meinung ist, dass Nuri eine gute Wahl ist und ob er damit recht hat.  
Musti lässt also erneut seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. Dabei findet er auch Erik wieder, der in der nächsten Gratulationsrunde feststeckt – eine Gruppe Männer steht um ihn herum, einer nach dem anderen schüttelt ihm die Hand, umarmt ihn, klopft ihm auf den Rücken und Musti ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er zumindest im Moment die Aufmerksamkeit ziemlich genießt -, nach Nuri muss er etwas länger suchen, doch dann fällt er ihm endlich wieder ins Auge. Er steht nun auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, seine Frau befindet sich nicht mehr an der Seite. Dafür ist er von einigen Männern umrundet – ein paar von ihnen erkennt Musti als Nuris Teamkameraden wieder, mit zwei von ihnen hat er sogar schon einmal in der Nationalmannschaft gespielt.

Obwohl ihm die Gruppe nicht komplett fremd ist, bleibt Shkodran auf seinem Platz und trinkt in aller Ruhe seine Flasche aus. Mag ja sein, dass er mit manchen von ihnen ins Gespräch kommen würde, aber er hat die Befürchtung, dass sich dieser Teil dann von Nuris Gruppe und damit auch von Nuri abkoppeln würde. Lieber spricht er Nuri an, wenn er alleine ist.  
Trotzdem behält er die Jungs im Auge.

Ist einer von denen Nuris fester Freund? Bei Erik weiß man nie – vielleicht fände er es ganz lustig, wenn es Liebesdrama geben würde und hat ihn deshalb auf Nuri angesetzt.  
Okay, vielleicht braucht er doch noch eine Handvoll Infos. Wo ist Erik jetzt?

Nicht mehr bei der Gruppe, die ihm gerade eben noch gratuliert hat. Die stehen nun alleine da und unterhalten sich ausgelassen.  
Mustis Blick scannt weiter die Menge, Erik entdeckt er allerdings dabei nicht.

Dafür sieht er etwas anderes. Jemand anderen, um genau zu sein, nämlich die Frau, die vorher an Nuris Arm hing. Obwohl sie mit ihren schwarzen Haaren und der zierlichen Figur nicht besonders auffällig, ist sich Shkodran ziemlich sicher, dass sie die Frau ist, die dort drüben ganz alleine auf einem der Sofas sitzt. Genug Alibi gespielt für heute?  
Musti leert seine Flasche, stellt sie danach auf dem Tresen ab. Von dem Barkeeper muss er sich nicht unbedingt verabschieden, beschließt er – der tut schon wieder so, als wäre er Luft. Gut, dann halt nicht. Auch wenn er es schöner gefunden hätte, mit Getränken in der Hand jemanden Fremdes anzusprechen.

Dann verlässt er seinen Platz an der Bar und macht sich auf den Weg zur Couch.


	3. Der klare Beweis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, es wird höchste Zeit, dass wir mit Musti zu Tugba gehen.... :D

**_الْبَيِّنَةُ  
al-Bayyina - Der klare Beweis_ **

~*~*~

Nuris Frau ist noch dort, als er ankommt. Sie blickt gelangweilt auf ihr Handy, wischt hin und wieder darauf herum. Scheinbar keine Party nach ihrem Geschmack und Musti versteht sie ein bisschen, besonders aufregend ist es hier noch nicht. Die meisten Gäste sind noch damit beschäftigt, sich etwas zu trinken zu holen, Erik zu gratulieren und der Raum brummt vor lauter Unterhaltungen.

„Hey, ist hier noch frei?“

Obwohl sie bis gerade eben noch so abwesend gewirkt hat, fühlt sie sich sofort angesprochen. Sie blickt auf, mustert ihn für einen Augenblick, dann lächelt sie leicht, nickt und rafft ihr Kleid zusammen.  
Musti kann sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Das mit dem Kleid war eine echt süße Geste – es ist nicht so viel Stoff, dass sie ihn zwangsläufig beiseite räumen musste, aber sie hat es doch getan.  
Er lässt sich also neben ihr nieder, streckt ihr gleich die Hand entgegen.

„Shkodran Mustafi.“

Nun zieht sie ihre Augenbraue hoch und diese kleine Bewegung reicht aus, damit ihr Blick einen Großteil der Unschuld verliert. Klar, sie hat immer noch ein niedliches Gesicht, aber ihre Mimik zeigt nun, dass auch etwas dahinter steckt – Humor, Spott, Aufmüpfigkeit.  
Shkodran mag sie jetzt schon. Und er hofft, dass das auch so bleibt.

„Wow, Fußballer. Damit punktest du bei mir nicht.“

Sie ergreift seine Hand – ihre Hand ist schmal und zart, ihr Händedruck nicht besonders fest, aber erinnert glücklicherweise auch nicht an einen toten Fisch.

„Tugba Şahin. Spielerfrau.“

Was sie kann, kann er schon lange. Er schenkt ihr ein verschmitztes Grinsen, hebt ebenfalls die Augenbraue.

„Ich weiß.“

Das ist natürlich nur ein Teil der Wahrheit. Was sie nicht weiß, ist, dass er auf genau eine solche Antwort gehofft hat – auf ihren vollen Namen, mit dem Nachnamen, der zeigt, dass sie tatsächlich diejenige ist, die er gesucht hat.  
Tugba fasst es mit Humor auf und bestätigt damit seinen ersten Eindruck.

„Ah, gut informiert? Wie kommt es? Letztens erst beim Frisör gewesen und dort die Klatschzeitungen gelesen?“  
„Nein, ich schneide mir meine Haare selbst.“

Zurückhaltend ist Tugba nicht gerade. Forschend mustert sie ihn, dann streicht sie ihm durch die Haare.

„Kannst du gut. Also, woher kennst du mich?“

Sie lässt nicht locker. An und für sich ist das auch eine positive Charaktereigenschaft, aber dieses Thema würde Musti lieber umschiffen. Normalerweise ist er ja echt ehrlich, das hört jedoch auf, wenn er Tugba sagen müsste, dass Erik ihn auf ihren Ehemann scharf gemacht hat.  
Doch auch hier kann er zumindest einen Teil der Wahrheit sagen.

„Ich habe dich vorher mit Nuri gesehen.“  
„Ach, langweilig.“

Tugba verzieht den Mund zu einem Schmollen und so manch anderen Mann hätte sie damit weich gekocht.  
Ihn nicht. Er findet, dass sie so noch niedlicher aussieht als zuvor, aber das war es dann auch schon.

„Tja. Jetzt bist du dran. Woher kennst du mich?“  
„Aus der Sport Bravo, mit der ich mich jeden Abend im Bett vergnüge.“

Fantasie hat Tugba, das muss man ihr lassen. Aber das hilft ihr nicht – Musti beweist ihr gerne, dass er mindestens genauso unnachgiebig ist wie sie selbst.  
Er rempelt sie an, nur ganz leicht, schließlich ist sie ja eine Dame und er ein netter Kerl.

„Okay, gut. Du spielst in der deutschen Nationalmannschaft, stimmt's?“

Ja, das klingt schon wesentlich realistischer. Also, nicht dass er noch daran glaubt, dass Tugba so unschuldig ist, wie sie auf dem ersten Blick aussieht, aber er traut ihr trotzdem nicht zu, dass sie Anregungen für feuchte Träume aus der Sport Bravo holt.

„Ja. Du schaust Fußball?“

Eigentlich erwartet er eine flapsige Antwort, einen Hinweis darauf, dass sie mit einem Fußballer verheiratet ist und mit ihm zusammenlebt und so weiter. Doch Tugba überrascht ihn wieder.

„Na ja. So selten wie möglich. Hin und wieder Nuris Spiele und dann die Spiele, die Nuri unbedingt sehen will, manchmal, wenn ich nichts Besseres zu tun habe.“  
„Oh. Also kein Fußballfan.“  
„Nein. Ich kann nachvollziehen, dass manche Leute Spaß daran haben – also die Fans, bei euch ist es sowieso etwas ganz anderes -, aber mein Ding ist es nicht.“

'Ehrlich' ist ein weiterer Punkt, den er auf die Liste mit Tugbas Eigenschaften schreiben kann. Wenn Nuri ähnlich drauf ist wie Tugba, ist er eine echt gute Wahl – und Musti ist da ganz optimistisch, schließlich müssen sie irgendwie miteinander klarkommen. Wäre Nuri ein Stinkstiefel oder absolut humorlos, würde er es wohl nicht mit Tugbas aufmüpfiger Art aushalten.

„Dann sollte ich mich geehrt fühlen, dass du mich erkannt hast?“  
„Auf jeden Fall.“  
„Blöd, dass dein Mann Fußballer ist, mh?“

Kurz sieht Tugba ihn ganz ernst an und er glaubt zu ahnen, was sie herausfinden will. Meint er das böse, will er ihr damit unterstellen, dass sie sich Nuri nur wegen dem Ruhm geangelt hat?  
Doch dann entspannt sich ihre Miene wieder – sie hat den Scherz entlarvt.

„Ja, sehr. Aber er war gerade auf dem Markt.“

Ihr Geplänkel wird kurz unterbrochen, weil ein Kellner an ihre Couch tritt – es ist zum Glück nicht der Typ von vorher, der schleckt vermutlich immer noch seine Wunden. Sie bestellen beide etwas zu trinken, auch Tugba greift auf ein alkoholfreies Getränk zurück – sie bestellt Ginger Ale, während Shkodran seiner Cola treu bleibt.  
Dann wendet sich Tugba wieder ihm zu.

„Woher kennst du Erik?“

Und die nächste schwierige Frage. Tugba hat es echt drauf, die pikantesten Details zu erfragen.  
Soll er diesmal die Wahrheit sagen, diesmal auch die komplette? Bei aller Gesprächigkeit hält er mit seiner Sexualität dann doch meistens hinter dem Berg. Aber Tugba ist mit einem schwulen Fußballer verheiratet, für sie sollte das kein allzu großer Skandal sein. Zumindest dann, wenn Erik sich nicht einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubt hat und ihn auf das homophobste Pärchen im ganzen Raum angesetzt hat.  
Nein, er vertraut ihm. Erik hat das ernst gemeint, denkt er, und damit ist Tugba vertrauenswürdig.

„Wir hatten bei der Nationalmannschaft mal was miteinander. So haben wir uns ein bisschen angefreundet und das reicht scheinbar, um auf seinen Geburtstag eingeladen zu werden.“

Von Tugba kommt keinerlei Reaktion, die ihm hilft, ihre Meinung zu seinem unterschwelligen Outing einzuschätzen. Ihre Miene bleibt gelassen, sie lehnt sich näher zu ihm.

„Bist du schwul?“

Ein bejahendes „Mh.“. Doch Tugba will noch mehr in Erfahrung bringen.

„Nicht bi? Du stehst nicht auf Frauen?“

Wieder ein „Mh.“, diesmal ein verneinendes.  
Damit hat Tugba alle Informationen, die sie will. Sie lehnt sich wieder zurück, ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist... bedauernd?

„Schade.“

Ja, bedauernd, Tatsache. Er hat hier etwas verpasst, scheint es. Während er versucht hat, Tugba für sich zu gewinnen, um an ihren Mann heran zu kommen, hat er... Tugba für sich gewonnen?

„Die besten Männer sind immer schwul. Oder vergeben und treu.“

Sie seufzt theatralisch und Musti kann partout nicht einschätzen, ob sie das ernst meint. Ist das ihre Art, mit seiner Offenbarung umzugehen oder bedauert sie seine Sexualität wirklich? Auch wenn er sich schon einen Eindruck von ihr gemacht hat – so tiefgreifend, dass er diese Frage sicher beantworten kann, ist er noch lange nicht.  
Shkodran beschließt also, auf der sicheren Seite zu bleiben, halb humorvoll, halb ernst.

„Wir können ja Freunde bleiben.“  
„Oh nein, jetzt hast du mich auch noch gefriendzoned!“

Nun fährt sie sich durch die Haare, ihre Miene ist leidend – so übertrieben leidend, dass Musti lachen muss. Und spätestens, als sie in sein Lachen einstimmt, weiß er, dass sie das zumindest größtenteils nicht ernst meint.

„Ich dachte, die Friendzone ist ein Produkt fragiler Maskulinität und damit tabu für dich als Frau?“  
„Ja, und genau deswegen bin ich aus meiner Küche herausgekommen – um sie für mich zu beanspruchen.“

Tugba mustert ihn und plötzlich ist er sich doch nicht mehr ganz so sicher, wie viel Spaß hinter Tugbas Aussagen steckt. Ihr Blick ist nämlich tatsächlich ein bisschen bedauernd, überzeugend und ungespielt bedauernd.  
Nun ja, er dachte sich ja schon, dass sie das nur größtenteils nicht ernst meint. Das wird also der kleine, ernste Teil sein. Und hey, sie sind schon auf der sicheren Seite angelangt – mittlerweile ist ihr Gespräch wirklich nur noch Spaß.

Nicht mehr hundertprozentig Spaß, aber auch ein gutes Stück entfernt vom kritischen Thema ist Tugbas nächste Frage.

„Hast du schon mal ernsthaft von der Friendzone gesprochen?“  
„Ja, früher, als ich noch keine Ahnung hatte. Hat sich aber spätestens damit erledigt, als ich die echte Form der Friendzone kennengelernt habe – Kerle, mit denen ich gevögelt haben, die aber darauf bestanden, dass wir nur Freunde sind, no homo.“

Mit so viel Ehrlichkeit überrumpelt er Tugba. Kurz sieht sie ihn fassungslos an, dann lacht sie und ihre Hand findet sich wieder in seinen Haaren wieder.

„Oooh, armer Shkodran.“  
„Kannst auch Musti sagen.“  
„Oooh, armer Musti.“

Für eine Weile lässt er die Streicheleinheit über sich ergehen, bevor er Tugbas Tröstversuche einschränkt. Also, nicht die Tröstversuche an sich, sondern das schlecht versteckte Grinsen dahinter.

„Hey, das war wirklich hart, okay? Wenn du denkst, du hast endlich jemanden gefunden und dann so etwas...“  
„Kann ich mir denken.“

Das Grinsen verschwindet tatsächlich, es wird nun durch ein nachdenkliches Lächeln ersetzt.  
Wahrscheinlich kennt sie das von Nuri. Aber ist es wirklich nur das? Warum ist sie so... ja, fast schon niedergeschlagen, wenn es doch nur um eine andere Person geht? Und er will das Verhältnis der Şahins zueinander nicht herunterspielen, echt nicht, er glaubt, dass es viel Sympathie bedarf, um miteinander verheiratet zu sein, wenn schon keine Liebe da ist. Andererseits hat sie ja vorher die Andeutung gemacht, dass sie Interesse an ihm, Musti, hatte.  
Shkodran beschließt, dieser Spur nachzugehen. Mittlerweile sind sie ja echt ehrlich zueinander und der aktuelle Gesprächsfaden droht, ins Negative abzurutschen.

„Wolltest du mich aufreißen?“

Gut, er wollte nicht nur das Gespräch auflockern – erst wollte er sehen, ob er Tugba erschrecken kann. Doch die ist völlig unbeeindruckt von seiner Fähigkeit, sinnvolle Schlussfolgerungen zu treffen.  
Dafür ist sie viel zu locker, stellt Musti fest.

„Ja, schon. Also, nicht direkt, du hast ja mich angesprochen, aber ich war offen für alles.“

Er hebt eine Augenbraue, wartet darauf, dass sie ihm gegen die Schulter schlägt, laut loslacht und ihm mitteilt, dass das nur ein Scherz war. Doch nichts dergleichen passiert. Sie grinst ihn an, nimmt einen Schluck von ihrem Ginger Ale und macht keinerlei Anstalten, ihr Geständnis zu widerrufen.  
Ja, gut, wenn das so ist... Dann kann er gleich mal die Gelegenheit nutzen und sich ganz dezent nach Nuri erkundigen.

„Und das geht bei dir einfach so? Was ist mit deinem Mann?“  
„Ach, der...“

Tugba winkt ab, dann stellt sie ihre Dose auf den Tisch und lehnt sich zu ihm hinüber. Ihre Hand streicht durch seine Haare, ihre Lippen sind nur noch Millimeter von seinem Ohr entfernt und Musti ist sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie ihn wirklich schon aufgegeben hat.

„Der ist genauso wenig zu haben wie du.“

Okay, das klingt doch gleich viel besser. Sie spielt also nur noch mit ihm – und das ist kein Problem, das Spielchen spielt er gerne mit.  
Shkodran legt den Arm sie, um ihre Hüfte. Kurz bewundert er es, wie unglaublich schmal sie ist, wie gut sie in seinem Arm liegt. Fast schon zerbrechlich...  
Und was empfindet er dabei hauptsächlich? Beschützerinstinkt, ein Großer-Bruder-Gefühl. Schade für Tugba, in ihm steckt scheinbar nicht einmal ein Fitzelchen Bisexualität, er steht auf Männer, durch und durch.

„Ach ja?“  
„Ja. Auch schwul.“

Da hat er es. Schwarz auf weiß, quasi – zumindest ausgesprochen von der Frau, die es wissen muss.  
Nuri ist tatsächlich zu haben. Für ihn. Das sind echt gute Neuigkeiten.


	4. Die Ankündigung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ES IST SCHON WIEDER LÄNDERSPIELPAUSE. Manchmal ist es ja ganz nett, eine Pause vom Ligaalltag zu bekommen, aber....... nicht, wenn die Saison noch gar nicht richtig angefangen hat und man immer noch darauf wartet, mal endlich wieder ein ordentliches Spiel seiner Mannschaft zu sehen D:  
> ... Mal gucken, was mich nächste Woche erwartet. :D

**_النّبأ  
an-Nabaʾ - Die Ankündigung_ **

~*~*~

Musti zieht einen Kopf ein winziges Stück zurück, so dass sie sich ansehen können. Nun ist zwischen ihren Gesichtern nur noch ein sehr geringer Abstand. Um das Spielchen etwas fortzuführen, streicht er ihr eine ihrer langen schwarzen Haarsträhnen hinter das Ohr.

„Ihr habt also eine Alibibeziehung?“  
„Gut erkannt.“  
„Und du nutzt das, indem...“

Ihr Grinsen wird noch etwas tiefer und eigentlich muss sie gar nichts mehr sagen – Musti merkt schon selbst, dass sie es drauf hat, sich die Männer zu angeln, die sie gerade will.  
Es sei denn, sie sind schwul.

„Indem ich meinen Spaß habe.“  
„Mit armen, unschuldigen Männern...“  
„Ja, eigentlich fliegst du nur deshalb aus dem Rennen, weil das nicht auf dich zutrifft. Aber auch mit Frauen.“

Musti schiebt es auf die Uhrzeit, dass er einen Augenblick braucht, um den zweiten Satz richtig zuzuordnen. Dann versteht er, was Tugba ihm mitteilen will.

„Du bist bi?“  
„Mh.“  
„Oh. Kreativ.“

Damit beendet er ihr kleines Spiel. Als Tugba ihn überrascht ansieht und dann lauthals loslacht, machen sie wohl nicht mehr den Eindruck, als würden sie miteinander flirten.

„Wow, als 'kreativ' hat es noch keiner bezeichnet.“  
„Ist doch so. Dein Mann und ich, wir sind da eher etwas eingeschränkt.“

Ihr Lachen ist echt angenehm. Glockenhell und fast schon unschuldig, aber gleichzeitig auch laut und offen – es macht Spaß, sie zum Lachen zu bringen. Ist nicht selbstverständlich, Musti kennt auch Leute, bei denen er sich jegliche Witze lieber verkneift, weil ihr Lachen so unangenehm ist.

„Ja, das ist wahr. Aber wenn wir schon über dich reden...“

Ah, jetzt ist wieder er an der Reihe. Bevor Tugba mit dem nächsten Teil ihres Verhörs beginnt, gönnt Shkodran sich noch einen Schluck Cola, dann richtet er wieder seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sie.

„Bist du auch so ein Stecher wie Erik? Oder... Na ja, du verstehst schon. Ich glaube nicht, dass Erik groß sticht – er wird eher gestochen, mh?“

Gestochen... Ja, so kann man das auch nennen. Musti schmunzelt. Aber ja, er weiß, was sie meint.

„Nein, absolut nicht. Ist jetzt nicht gerade so, dass ich abstinent lebe, aber ich bin nicht die ganze Zeit auf der Suche nach Sex, nicht so wie Erik. Übrigens glaube ich auch, dass er eher... gestochen wird. Zumindest war er, als ich etwas mit ihm hatte, unten.“  
„Du nimmst also mit, was sich ergibt, aber nur, wenn die Männer dich ansprechen?“

Auf seine Anspielung mit Erik geht sie gar nicht erst ein, aber das nimmt er ihr nicht übel. Weiter würde er auch nicht über Eriks Sexleben nachdenken wollen, wenn er nicht Teil davon wäre.

„So ungefähr. Aber – eigentlich auch nicht mehr. Ich habe vor einer Weile beschlossen, die One Night Stands sein zu lassen.“

Tugbas Miene ist herrlich betroffen – noch mehr als zuvor, als er sich geoutet hat. Musti hat ein bisschen den Eindruck, dass sie diese Entscheidung als Zeichen dafür, dass es ihm nicht gut geht, sieht.

„Wie kam es dazu?“  
„Ich hätte gerne mal eine Beziehung. Etwas Ernsthaftes.“  
„Mutig, mutig. Du willst also wirklich auf deine Freiheit verzichten?“

Ah, scheinbar hat Tugba eine ähnliche Einstellung zu Beziehungen wie Erik. Sie bevorzugt es, ungebunden zu sein und sich nur für kurze Phasen auf Männer – und Frauen – einzulassen.  
Das hätte er vorher, als er Erik auf Tugba angesprochen hat, echt nicht gedacht. Sie ist eine richtig gute Schauspielerin – er hat ihr die Rolle als treue Ehefrau komplett abgenommen und selbst als Erik ihn darauf hingewiesen hat, dass die Ehe der Şahins nur eine Show ist, wäre er nicht darauf gekommen, dass Tugba in Sachen Liebe ganz klar der Typ Abenteurer ist.

„So sehe ich das nicht. Ich will nicht einen Partner, nur damit ich vergeben bin – ich will einen Partner, mit dem ich frei bin.“  
„Offene Beziehung?“

Tugba lacht und ihr Lachen ist so ansteckend, dass Musti mitlachen muss, obwohl er lieber die Augen verdrehen würde. Mit einer solchen Reaktion hätte er ja eher bei Erik gerechnet, aber während der ihm eine Beziehungsempfehlung mit auf den Weg gegeben hat, darf er sich nun diese Sprüche von der Ehefrau des Mannes, den Erik ihm empfohlen hat, anhören.

„Nein. Da könnte ich ja gleich Single bleiben.“

Shkodran legt extra eine Portion Genervtheit in seine Stimme – und das kommt bei Tugba an. Abwehrend hebt sie die Hände, sie lacht.

„Okay, ist ja gut. Verstehen muss ich das ja nicht, aber wenn du meinst...“

Kurz fragt sich Musti, wie sie ihre Einstellung zu Beziehungen ihrem Glauben gegenüber rechtfertigt. Da Nuri Muslim ist und sie mit ihm verheiratet, geht er davon aus, dass sie nicht nur so aussieht, als hätte sie orientalische Wurzeln – ihr Name deutet ja auch darauf hin. Und all das spricht dafür, dass sie ebenfalls Muslimin ist.  
Es ist ein schwieriges Thema, das weiß Shkodran aus eigener Erfahrung. Schließlich hat auch er sich schon den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, ob es in Allahs Sinne ist, Männer zu lieben, wenn doch so viele strenggläubige Muslime strikt gegen Homosexuelle sind. Bei Tugba ist es nicht nur das Interesse am eigenen Geschlecht, sondern zusätzlich noch die für einen weiblichen Glaubensanhänger unübliche Freizügigkeit, die widersprüchlich zu manchen Anweisungen im Koran steht. Man kann einen Weg finden, eine Erklärung, warum man trotzdem ein gläubiger Muslim ist, das weiß Musti, aber welche Erklärung hat Tugba für sich gefunden?  
Doch das rückt in den Hintergrund, als Tugba ihm grinsend eine ganz andere Frage stellt.

„Wäre Nuri etwas für dich?“

Volltreffer. Jetzt reden sie Tacheles. Tugba hat ihn so sehr ins Herz geschlossen, dass sie ihn an ihren Mann vermitteln will.  
Das klingt jetzt so, als würde er sie nur ausnutzen, aber für Musti fühlt es sich nicht so an, schon längst nicht mehr. Klar, er hat sie nur mit der Absicht, an ihren Mann heran zu kommen, angesprochen, aber im Laufe ihres Gesprächs hat er Tugba echt lieb gewonnen und wenn sich das mit Nuri als Flop herausstellt – eine Möglichkeit, die er durchaus im Hinterkopf behält, schließlich ist er pingelig und Erik nicht unbedingt Amor -, könnte er sich trotzdem sehr gut vorstellen, weiter mit seiner Frau Kontakt zu halten.

Shkodran schafft es nicht, ihr zu antworten – noch ehe er sich entscheiden konnte, ob sie weiterhin ehrlich zueinander sind oder ob es nun wieder an der Zeit ist, die Wahrheit in den Hintergrund zu stellen, spricht Tugba weiter. Man muss ihm allerdings auch lassen, dass sie ihm kaum Zeit für die Antwort gegeben hat. Um genau zu sein, hat Musti das Gefühl, dass sie gar keine Antwort hören will.

„Der schaut nämlich die ganze Zeit zu uns herüber und ich glaube, er sieht dich an. Ich überlege mir noch, ob ich deswegen eifersüchtig sein soll.“  
„Vielleicht ist er eifersüchtig, weil er denkt, du suchst dir einen anderen schwulen Ehemann.“  
„Zu recht. Du kümmerst dich wenigstens um mich.“

Tugba lacht. Dabei legt sie ihm die Hand aufs Knie und hätte er seine Vermutung ernst gemeint, würde er sich allmählich Sorgen machen, dass Nuri gleich zu ihm hinüber kommt, um seine Frau zurückzuholen.  
Ernst wird er erst jetzt.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass er mich ansieht? Es ist wahrscheinlicher, dass er zu dir sieht.“

Sie schnaubt, wirft ihre Haare über die Schulter. Sieht danach aus, als würde sie es ihrem Mann tatsächlich ein bisschen übel nehmen, wie sehr er sie übergeht.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Er reagiert überhaupt nicht auf mich. Warte mal.“

Die Wartezeit zieht sich erstaunlich lange – so lange, dass Musti sich halb umdreht, um auch Nuri sehen zu können. Ist ja schön, wenn Nuri sein Profil genießt, aber eben auch ein bisschen unfair.  
Nuri steht tatsächlich in Sichtweite. Ein Stück von ihnen entfernt lehnt er neben Erik an einem der Stehtischchen, doch im Moment macht er keine Anstalten, zu ihm zu sehen. Er konzentriert sich voll und ganz auf das Gespräch mit dem Geburtstagskind, so dass Musti den Spieß umdrehen kann und ihn mustern kann.  
Okay, er ist immer noch im Rennen. Wenn Nuri lacht, ist er noch ansehnlicher als sowieso schon und Musti spürt, wie sich die Härchen auf seinen Armen aufstellen.

Tugba bemerkt vor ihm, dass Nuri sich ihnen zuwendet. Und bevor er auch nur ansatzweise reagieren kann, beugt sie sich vor ihn und winkt.  
Jetzt reagiert Nuri. Er grinst und erwidert das Winken. Daraufhin wendet sich Tugba wieder Musti zu, mit einem Grinsen, in dem eine leicht verbitterte Note mitschwingt.

„Und? Glaubst du mir?“

Mh. An und für sich war das kein besonders schlagkräftiger Beweis – er stellt noch nicht einmal sicher, dass Nuri wirklich zu ihnen gesehen hat. Schließlich war Tugba so auffällig, dass sie seinen Blick auf sich gezogen hätte können.  
Aber wenn sie sagt, dass Nuri vorher nicht auf sie reagiert hat... Ja, dann glaubt er ihr. So schwächlich ist sein Selbstbewusstsein auch wieder nicht, dass er eine solche Bestätigung in fünfzehnfacher Ausfertigung benötigt.

„Jaaa, ist ja gut.“

Die verbitterte Note verschwindet aus Tugbas Grinsen, nun ist es schlicht und ergreifend triumphierend. Gut, dann will er mal nett sein und ihr diese Freude gönnen, statt ihren Erfolg kleinzureden.  
Über ihr Gespräch hinweg bekommen sie nicht mit, dass Nuri seinen Platz bei Erik verlassen hat. Erst als sich die Couch neben ihm senkt, bemerkt Musti, dass Nuri sich zu ihnen gesellt hat.


	5. Die Kinder Israel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das letzte Update wieder so lang her ist.........  
> Die letzten Wochen waren ätzend. Und ich würd gern sagen, dass es bergauf geht und ich damit auch wieder öfter posten kann, aber... Well, ich verschrei es sowieso immer dadurch, dass ich verspreche, öfter zu posten. :D
> 
> Dafür habe ich ein paar neue Sachen in petto! \o/ Mitte des Monats fiel mir ein, dass ich zum 19.10. zwei Geschichten veröffentlichen möchte.... die bis dahin noch nicht einmal geschrieben waren. Die darauf folgenden Tage waren furchtbar anstrengend, aber ich habe es geschafft - am 19.10. konnte ich zwei neue Geschichten hochladen! \o/ Die eine ist fast fertig (ich will den letzten Part möglichst noch heute fertig schreiben), bei der anderen gibt es bisher nur einen Prolog und einen halbgaren Plot, aber das ist mehr, als ich erwartet habe. :D
> 
> Unter dem Meer - meine allererste FF, 10 Jahre nach Erstveröffentlichung komplett neu geschrieben.  
> so glad you're here. - anderes Fandom, andere Sprache.
> 
> So, jetzt will ich euch das neue Kapitel aber nicht länger vorenthalten... :D

**_بني إسرائيل  
Banī Isrāʾīl - Die Kinder Israel_ **

**  
**

~*~*~

„Hallo.“

Nuris Stimme ist... Eine eigenartige Mischung. Verhältnismäßig hoch, aber nicht schrill, ein leichter Bruch ist darin, aber er klingt nicht, als wäre er noch im Stimmbruch. Im Vergleich zu Nuri bemerkt Musti erst so richtig, wie tief Tugbas Stimme ist – nicht übermäßig tief, aber vor allem für eine Frau ihres Kalibers schon ziemlich tief.  
Nuris Stimme klingt gesetzt, irgendwie.  
Auch diesmal kommt Tugba ihm zuvor. Sie beugt sich nach vorne und nimmt ihren Ehemann ins Visier.

„Du ignorierst mich die ganze Zeit.“

Ob sie wohl immer miteinander Deutsch sprechen? Musti tippt darauf, dass sie eine Ausnahme für ihn machen und wenn das so ist, dann rechnet er es ihnen hoch an – es ist schon merkwürdig genug, dass sie über ihn hinweg sprechen und die Tatsache, dass er versteht, was sie sagen, schadet nicht gerade.  
Es könnte durchaus sein, dass er sich Sorgen macht, dass Tugba sonst quasi hinter seinem Rücken Nuri verraten würde, dass er auf ihn steht.

„Ich musste mich um Erik kümmern.“  
„Ja, ja. Und um Schmelle und Heinz-Peter und was weiß ich.“

Seufzend steht Nuri wieder auf. Er stellt sich vor Tugba, beugt sich nach unten und gibt ihr einen Kuss. Dann nimmt er wieder den Platz neben Musti ein und nun ist auch Tugba zufrieden.  
Wow. Sie sind unglaublich überzeugend. Selbst jetzt geriet Shkodran für einen Moment ins Zweifeln, ob die beiden nicht doch ein ganz normales Paar sind.  
Vermutlich ist es ihrer Situation sehr zuträglich, dass sie sich verhalten wie ein altes Ehepaar.

Jetzt, wo seine Frau zufrieden gestellt ist, gehört Nuris Aufmerksamkeit wieder Musti. Auch er begrüßt ihn zuerst einmal mit einem Händeschütteln.

„Nuri.“  
„Musti.“  
„Arsenal, stimmt's?“

Sie lassen sich nicht umgehend wieder los, Musti spürt noch seinen warmen Händedruck. Und nicht nur das. Ein kleines Triumphgefühl breitet sich in ihm aus, nicht übermäßig groß, es ist nicht so, dass er sich etwas darauf einbildet, dass Nuri ihn einem Verein zuordnen konnte. Aber es schickt eine Welle Endorphine durch seinen Körper. Ein kleines, aber gutes Zeichen.

„Richtig. Und du spielst hier.“

Plötzlich steht Tugba auf. Sie drückt sich an ihnen beiden vorbei, streift dabei mit der Hand ihre Knie. Dann bleibt sie noch mal kurz stehen.

„Ich muss mal für kleine Mädchen. Wenn ihr hier sowieso mit Fußball beschäftigt seid...“

Sie verdreht die Augen und Musti könnte schon fast ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen, weil sie bereits damit angefangen haben, sie links liegen zu lassen, doch ihr Grinsen zeigt, dass es – zumindest bis gerade eben – okay ist.  
Noch ist Tugba nicht fertig. Bevor sie geht, wendet sie sich noch an Nuri.

„Pass' auf ihn auf, okay? Ich geh' nur, weil du jetzt da bist – sonst ist Musti so alleine.“  
„Okay, wird gemacht.“

Nuri salutiert, Tugba streckt schon die Hand aus, um ihn zu schlagen, doch dann überlegt sie es sich anders und verschwindet ohne eine weitere Antwort.  
Nun ist es Nuri, der die Augen verdreht und Musti muss lachen, weil er dabei Tugba echt ähnlich sieht.

„Typisch Mutter. Man erkennt, ob eine Frau Kinder hat, an zwei Punkten: Sie hat einen ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt und sie kommandiert herum.“

So sehr Nuri es versucht – er wirkt nicht allzu genervt. Man merkt ihm an, dass er Tugba auch trotz ihrer Macken mag. Und andersherum sieht es genauso aus, auch wenn Tugba ebenfalls gerne so tut, als wäre Nuri ein eher störendes Anhängsel.  
Aber... Moment. Da war noch etwas anderes.

„Ihr habt Kinder? Oder... ein Kind?“

Shkodran erwartet, dass Nuri lacht und ihn darauf hinweist, dass er eine falsche Schlussfolgerung getroffen hat. Dass Tugba Mutter ist, muss ja nicht bedeuten, dass er Vater ist. Kann gut sein, dass Tugba bei einer ihrer Affären nicht aufgepasst hat oder einmal an ernsthafte Beziehungen geglaubt hat oder einen anonymen Vater gefunden hat...  
Doch Nuri bestätigt seine erste Vermutung.

„Kinder. Zwei. Einen Jungen und ein Mädchen.“  
„Oh. Das ist...“  
„Überraschend? Hat Tugba dir von unserer Beziehung erzählt?“

Eher von der Nicht-Beziehung... Musti nickt und dieses Nicken ändert etwas in Nuri. Plötzlich wirkt er erleichtert, befreit, irgendwie. Vermutlich tut es ihm ganz gut, sich mal nicht hinter der Fassade der perfekten Ehe, der perfekten Hetero-Beziehung, verstecken zu müssen.

„Dann hält sie dich wohl für vertrauenswürdig.“  
„Zu recht.“

Musti grinst, er nimmt wohlwollend wahr, dass Nuri das Grinsen, wenn auch gegen seinen Willen, erwidert. Dann wird er wieder ernst.

„Na ja, ich habe Tugba erzählt, dass ich schwul bin. Und ich habe die Vermutung, dass sie dich rächen würde, wenn ich dich – euch – auffliegen lasse. Wahrscheinlich würde sie alle Männer, mit denen ich jemals etwas hatte, aufspüren und sie dazu bringen, irgendwelche fragwürdigen Geschichten über mich zu erzählen oder so.“  
„Oh ja, das könnte bei ihr tatsächlich passieren.“

Mann, Nuris Lachen ist echt schön. Kurz fragt Musti sich, ob Erik ihm vielleicht unbemerkt eine rosarote Brille aufgesetzt hat, aber er könnte darauf schwören, dass er Nuri noch relativ normal wahrnimmt. Es steht nun einmal fest, dass er einiges in petto hat und bis ihm etwas auffällt, was dem widerspricht, genießt er, was er bekommt, beschließt Musti. Das ist Nuris Lachen, Nuris Augen, von denen er kaum den Blick abwenden kann – die sind wirklich, auch ganz neutral gesehen, exotisch und schön -, Nuris Art...  
Sämtliche verbleibenden Zweifel werden ausradiert, als Nuri den Arm auf die Lehne der Couch legt und dabei seine Schulter berührt.

Es ist absolut keine Schande, Erik den Verkuppelungserfolg zuzugestehen, findet Musti.

Eine Weile lang bleiben sie einfach so sitzen, sehen sich in die Augen, Musti spürt Nuris Arm... Es bedarf keiner Worte und das fühlt sich echt gut an.  
Trotzdem ist er derjenige, der dann wieder das Wort ergreift. Er möchte nämlich herausfinden, ob es sich auch gut anfühlt, sich mit Nuri zu unterhalten – ihre bisherigen Wortwechsel gelten noch nicht ganz als Unterhaltung, findet er.

„Ist manchmal ein bisschen schwierig mit ihr, mh?“  
„Mh...“

Jetzt hat er ihn in eine Zwickmühle gebracht. Eigentlich will er nicht zulassen, dass jemand schlecht über seine Frau redet, aber auf der anderen Seite ist er derjenige, der immer wieder solche Dinge behauptet hat.  
Letztendlich entscheidet Nuri sich für einen Mittelweg.

„Manchmal. Wenn keiner von uns das letzte Wort haben möchte, zum Beispiel. Aber es hat schon seine Gründe, dass wir unser Leben miteinander teilen.“  
„Und ihr mögt euch eben doch.“

Shkodran beugt sich nach vorne, um Nuri in die Seite zu knuffen. Dieser lässt das nicht auf sich sitzen und knufft zurück und so entsteht eine kleine Rangelei, in der sie sich erstaunlich nah kommen.  
Wirklich genießen kann Shkodran das allerdings nicht, schließlich gibt es eine Schlacht zu gewinnen. Der Körperkontakt ist in diesem Fall nur ein Mittel zum Zweck.  
Nichtsdestotrotz nimmt er mit Wohlwollen war, dass der Abstand zwischen ihnen, als sie sich mit etwas zerstrubbelten Haaren wieder voneinander lösen, geringer geworden ist. Ihre Beine berühren sich nun.

Um nicht zugeben zu müssen, dass er derjenige war, der 'Jetzt reicht's aber' gekeucht hat, nimmt Musti den Gesprächsfaden wieder auf.

„Zwei Kinder also...“

Ihre Blicke treffen sich und kurz sieht Nuri so aus, als hätte er überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, was er gerade eben vor sich hingebrummt hat. Musti bleibt an seinen Augen hängen, er stellt fest, dass sie jetzt tatsächlich ein bisschen anders aussehen als zuvor – sie sind doch mehr grün als blau. Eine ganz eigenartige, aber schöne Mischung eben.  
Dann schüttelt sich Nuri ganz leicht, so, als hätte er bemerkt, dass eine Mücke auf seinem Arm sitzt, bei der es keiner großen Bemühungen bedarf, sie abzuschütteln.

„Ja. Immer noch überrascht?“

Wäre Nuri gerade nicht so abwesend gewesen, hätte er ihm das Spöttische abgenommen. Aber so wirkt es hauptsächlich bemüht und das bringt Mustis Magen dazu, einen weiteren kleinen Lupfer zu machen. Irgendetwas ist da zwischen ihnen – all diese Gesprächspausen, in denen sie sich nur ansehen, sind nicht gerade normal und er spürt es einfach, spürt tatsächlich eine Art Knistern.

„Schon. Sorry, aber ihr macht nicht wirklich den Eindruck.“

Nuri lächelt und Musti hat das Gefühl, dass er kurz davor stand, seine Hand zu heben, um ihm durch die Haare zu streichen.  
Seine Frau war mutiger, was das anging. Die ging ihm ohne Umschweife an die Haare. Allerdings hatte er mit Tugba von Anfang an einen lockereren Umgang – bei ihnen ist eben diese Spannung. Kein verkrampfter Umgang, aber so unbeschwert wie Tugba ist Nuri bei weitem nicht.

„Das hören wir öfter.“

Mehr nicht. Keine Erklärung, dass Tugba und er Kinder lieben, dass sie das Elterndasein lieben. Und das erinnert Musti wieder daran, dass die beiden nur vordergründig ein perfektes Familienleben führen.  
Im Hintergrund führt Tugba ein ziemlich lockeres Liebesleben, Nuri ist schwul und die Kinder... Genau weiß Musti nicht, was hinter der Sache mit den Kindern steckt, aber auch dort ist etwas nicht so, wie es den Anschein macht.  
Okay, erst einmal möchte er etwas Positives sagen.

„Aber nur, weil ich von euch weiß. Ansonsten seid ihr ein echt überzeugendes Paar.“  
„Dankeschön.“

Sie grinsen sich an und dann kann Shkodran sich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten, dann muss er endlich die Frage aussprechen, die ihm schon im Gespräch mit Tugba vorher auf dem Herzen lag.

„Aber was ist mit Allah? Den könnt ihr nicht täuschen.“  
„Er sieht mich, wenn ich es mit Männern treibe?“  
„Ja.“

Nuri lacht. Doch dass er sein Lachen echt mag, lenkt Musti nicht davon ab, dass es irgendwie unpassend ist. Nicht dass er darauf besteht, dass sie sich ernst und seriös unterhalten, er lacht ja auch gerne, macht gerne Spaß. Aber das war eine ernste Frage, eine enorm wichtige Frage – eine Frage, die für einen schwulen Muslim essenziell ist, eigentlich. Zumindest für ihn ist sie das, damit er seinen Glauben und seine Sexualität miteinander vereinbaren kann.  
Seine nächste Aussage verwirrt ihn noch mehr.

„Es geht den alten Mann nichts an, mit wem ich es treibe. Wenn jemand Sex hat, sieht man weg, das gilt auch für ihn.“

Was soll das nun bedeuten?  
Nuri ist auf einmal richtig schwer einzuschätzen. Er lächelt immer noch, er wirkt immer noch locker und entspannt, aber in seiner Stimme schwang etwas mit, was diese Aussage nicht nur wie einen flapsigen Spruch wirken lässt. Da war Hohn, Spott, so etwas in der Art. Meint er das also ernst?

Gut, zugegebenermaßen stört auch ihn der Gedanke, dass es da oben jemanden gibt, der ihm bei allem, was er tut, zusieht – eben auch dann, wenn er Sex hat. Aber ihm ist klar, dass Allah mehr ein abstraktes Konstrukt ist, nichts, was mit einem Menschen zu tun hat. Hat Nuri das auch verstanden und ging er ganz bewusst auf die bildliche Ebene, um diesen Spruch zu bringen? Oder nimmt er es tatsächlich so wörtlich und würde er deshalb lieber Allah aus diesen Lebensbereichen ausschließen?  
Es ist im Bereich des Möglichen, dass Nuri für sich noch keine passende Erklärung gefunden hat, warum es für Allah okay ist, dass er Männer liebt. Irgendwie spürt er es, fühlt sich immer noch von Allah geliebt, aber er kann nicht erklären, warum Allah ihn noch liebt, obwohl das, was er tut, teilweise als Sünde gilt.

„Was denkst du-“  
„Ihr seid immer noch hier?“


	6. Das Aufwirbeln

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin ja immer ganz froh, wenn ich nach einer Upload-Pause zumindest von etwas berichten kann, das mich vom Posten abgelenkt hat. (Ein schlechtes Gewissen habe ich trotzdem noch...)
> 
> Diesmal ist es ein Projekt! \o/ Es war eine sehr spontane Sache und wie in letzter Zeit so oft musste ich mich ziemlich ranhalten, damit es bis zu einem bestimmten Termin fertig werden würde. Es hat geklappt und deshalb kann ich es euch heute präsentieren \o/  
> Football Varieté - A Fic Exchange - eine Art Wichtelprojekt. Man reicht Wünsche ein, bekommt die Wünsche einer anderen Person zugelost und sucht sich einen davon aus, um ihn zu schreiben. Unser Motto ist Varieté - es darf gerne etwas querbeet werden!  
> Klingt gut? Würde mich freuen, euch dort drüben willkommen heißen zu können!
> 
> (Das Projekt ist allerdings auf Englisch...)

**_الذّاريات  
aḏ-Ḏāriyāt - Das Aufwirbeln_ **

~*~*~

Wie aus dem Nichts taucht Tugba vor ihnen auf, sie hat die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.  
Musti sieht sich um, doch er bemerkt nichts Besonderes. Um sie herum stehen immer noch lauter Grüppchen – hin und wieder macht jemand ein paar Tanzschritte im Takt der noch leisen Musik, aber mehr gibt es nicht zu sehen.  
Nuri kommt offensichtlich zu einer ähnlichen Erkenntnis.

„Sollten wir irgendwo anders sein?“  
„Ja, klar! Erik schneidet gleich seine Torte an und ich dachte, ihr haltet mir einen Platz frei.“

Geht es ihr um die Torte an sich oder hat hier jemand eine Überraschung für Erik geplant, Stripper in der Torte oder so etwas? Was auch immer es ist, es klingt auch für ihn verlockend – es ist jedoch Tugba, die ihn letztendlich davon überzeugt, aufzustehen. Sie ist so aufgeregt und inzwischen hat er sie so sehr ins Herz geschlossen, dass er ihr gerne diesen Wunsch erfüllt. Erst recht, weil er aus dem Augenwinkel sieht, dass auch Nuri Anstalten macht, aufzustehen.

Tugba lotst sie hinüber zur Bar. Intuitiv hält Musti Ausschau nach dem aufdringlichen Barkeeper, aber der ist zum Glück nicht mehr da. Sieht ganz danach aus, als hätte er gar nicht mehr so lange auf ihn warten müssen... Aber er ist froh, es nicht getan zu haben. Nuri ist definitiv die bessere Partie und selbst ohne diesen Vergleich hätte er dankend auf den Barkeeper verzichtet – so untervögelt ist er noch lange nicht, dass er sich auf so einen eingelassen hätte.  
Mittlerweile ist Tugba nicht mehr die einzige, die darauf aufmerksam wurde, dass dort etwas passiert. Sie ergattern sich einen Platz nur wenige Meter von Erik entfernt, der tatsächlich schon mit einem großen Messer bereit steht und um sie herum wird es immer voller.  
Nuri steht neben ihm. Tugba hat sich den Platz direkt vor ihnen ausgesucht, Nuri und er stehen nebeneinander, ihre Arme berühren sich. Als Musti mit dem Mut des Verzweifelten – ist er wirklich schon so verzweifelt? Es scheint so. - den Arm hebt und um Nuri legt, spürt er, wie sich Nuri leicht gegen ihn lehnt.

Eriks Tortenaktion ist eher unspektakulär. Es beschränkt sich darauf, dass er Stück für Stück abschneidet und auf Teller lädt – nach einer Weile gehen ihm ein paar Leute zur Hand. Aber ist auch okay, völlig okay.  
Es ist schön, nicht sprechen zu müssen. So kann er Nuri beobachten, kann ihm dabei zusehen, wie er lacht... Hin und wieder treffen sich ihre Blicke, hin und wieder kommt Nuri ihm noch etwas näher und das ist mehr als nur okay.  
Dieser intime Moment kommt zu einem Ende, als sich Nuri von ihm löst, um sich ebenfalls einen Teller zu ergattern. Als er zurück kommt, trägt er allerdings zwei – und Tugba hat schon einen eigenen.

„Hier. Für dich.“

Musti hofft, dass er nicht allzu übertrieben grinst, als er seinen Teller entgegen nimmt. Aber Mann, das macht ihn einfach so glücklich und das muss einfach nach draußen. Die Nähe zu Nuri, das Knistern, diese kleinen Gesten... Wie soll er da nicht grinsen wie ein Honigkuchenpferd?

Eriks Geburtstagskuchen ist nichts besonderes, aber damit hat Musti auch nicht gerechnet. Wie soll man für eine so große Besucherzahl einen anspruchsvolleren Kuchen machen? Dafür schmeckt er echt gut und eine Weile lang konzentriert Musti sich nur auf seinen Teller und darauf, ihn zu leeren.  
Bevor er das schafft, stupst Nuri ihn an.

„Komm, wir gehen mal ein bisschen auf die Seite.“

Er ist nicht der einzige, die er auf diese Idee kam – auch die anderen Partygäste verteilen sich im Raum. Musti folgt Nuri, der nach ein paar Metern wieder stehen bleibt.  
Tugba verlieren sie dabei. Als Musti stehen bleibt, sieht er sich gleich nach ihr um, doch sie läuft in eine andere Richtung. Ganz freiwillig, nicht etwa, weil sie weggedrängt wird, weil Nuri und Musti nicht auf sie aufpassen, aber trotzdem verschwindet Mustis mulmiges Gefühl erst dann, als er sieht, dass sie von einer Gruppe Frauen in Empfang genommen wird. Schließlich will er ihr ja nicht ihren Begleiter ausspannen... Aber sie ist gut aufgehoben, alles in Ordnung, kein Grund für ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Nuri lächelt ihn an, bemerkt er, als er sich ihm wieder zuwendet. Er kümmert sich gerade darum, seinen Teller auch noch von den letzten Bröseln zu befreien und jedes Mal, wenn er den Kopf hebt, sieht er ihn an.  
Da ist etwas, da ist wirklich etwas, das spürt er. Nuri macht auch keinerlei Anstalten, das zu verstecken oder irgendwie auf Abstand zu gehen.  
Gefällt ihm, gefällt ihm sehr gut. Shkodran mag es geradeheraus, ohne Umschweife, offen und ehrlich und Nuri fällt in genau dieses Schema.

Während sie ihre Kuchenstücke aufessen, nimmt der DJ an seinem DJ-Pult Platz. Die Musik wird aufgedreht, wird von einem unauffälligen Hintergrundgeräusch zu einem wichtigen Element der Abendgestaltung. Schon beginnen die ersten Leute zu tanzen und kaum hat Musti seinen Teller einem der durch die Masse wuselnden Kellner auf das Tablett gestellt, spürt er, wie es auch in seinen Beinen kribbelt. Er tanzt einfach zu gerne...

Auch Nuri ist seinen Teller losgeworden und er nutzt diese Tatsache sowie die laute Musik, die eine normale Unterhaltung wesentlich schwerer macht als noch gerade vorher, um ihm etwas näher zu kommen. Nun steht er direkt vor ihm, sein Gesicht ist ganz nah an Shkodrans.

„Erzähl' mal was über dich.“

Ach ja? Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo die Musik laut ist? Weil sie da zufälligerweise ganz dicht beieinander stehen müssen, um miteinander reden zu können?  
Musti grinst und dann beschließt er, dass es an der Zeit ist, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Ganz nonchalant legt er einen Arm um Nuris Hüfte, so, als würde es sich halt gerade anbieten, weil sie sowieso so nah beieinander stehen und das nach Nuris Frage auch noch ein Weilchen so bleiben wird. Klar, es bietet sich echt an, aber er tut so, als hätte er dabei keinerlei Hintergedanken.  
Nuri spielt das Schauspiel mit. Er kommt noch etwas näher, ihre Seiten berühren sich. Und hätte er nicht gesehen, wie seine Mundwinkel ganz kurz nach oben gezuckt sind, hätte er es ihm fast schon abgenommen, dass auch er sich dabei nichts weiter gedacht hat.

„Hallo, ich bin der Shkodran...“  
„Hey, wir sind hier nicht bei den Anonymen Alkoholikern.“  
„Eher bei den Anonymen Anti-Alkoholikern. Und na ja, anonym ist es ja auch nicht wirklich, wenn man sich vorstellt.“

Nuri hebt seine Augenbrauen und erneut stellt Musti fest, dass er mindestens genauso aufmüpfig ist wie seine Ehefrau. Volltreffer, würde er mal sagen, er liebt solche Leute, mit denen man sticheln und Blödsinn machen kann. Dass er heute Abend zwei von ihnen kennengelernt hat, eine als potentielle Freundin, einen als potentiellen festen Freund, macht den Abend bereits jetzt zu einem echt erfolgreichen.

„Die stellen sich dort doch auch vor, oder?“  
„Okay, okay, du hast ja recht, man ist auch mit Namen anonym. Der eine Typ an der Bar wollte mir Alk andrehen.“

Eigentlich wollte er diesen Idioten vergessen – der versaut ihm doch nur die Stimmung, da reicht schon ein einziger Gedanke an ihn. Aber er hat auch keine Lust, sich bei Nuri auf oberflächliches Geplänkel zu beschränken und deshalb spricht er das aus, was ihm auf dem Herzen liegt.  
Und das ist gerade eben unter anderem der aufdringliche Barkeeper.

Es war die richtige Entscheidung, stellt sich umgehend heraus. Nuri verdreht die Augen.

„Na ja, er muss Geld verdienen und die alkoholischen Getränke bringen mehr Geld...“

Er klingt halbherzig, nicht so, als fände er das gut – mag sein, dass er eine logische Begründung für dieses Verhalten gefunden hat, aber begeistert ist er davon nicht.  
Gut, Musti kann ihm die Sorge nehmen, dass der Barkeeper irgendeine Rechtfertigung für sein Verhalten hatte. Und das tut er gerne, nach dieser Reaktion. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er jetzt nur genickt und das Thema gewechselt, aber mit Nuri kann man wirklich sprechen, kann man wirklich Gespräche führen, die über Smalltalk hinausgehen.

„Ich glaube, das waren nicht seine Beweggründe. Er wollte mich abfüllen, um mich ins Bett zu bekommen, das hat er mir dann doch ziemlich deutlich mitgeteilt.“  
„Und du bist nicht darauf eingegangen?“  
„Natürlich nicht.“  
„Gut.“

Kaum hat Nuri das gesagt, wendet er seinen Blick ab und scannt die Bar.  
Äußerst auffällig. Dass er sicher gestellt hat, dass wirklich nichts zwischen ihnen lief, statt sich über den Barkeeper auszulassen, die Erleichterung in dem kurzen Wörtchen 'Gut', die Tatsache, dass er so tut, als würde er nach jemandem suchen, von dem er nicht einmal weiß, wie er aussieht...  
Am liebsten würde Musti all diesen vagen Ahnungen ein Ende bereiten und einfach Tacheles reden – einfach Nuri fragen, ob er Interesse an ihm hat. Aber das geht leider nicht, er kann so etwas nicht fragen, nicht, wenn er auf etwas Festes aus ist. Würde er nur eine Affäre, eine einmalige Geschichte wollen, wäre eine solche Frage passend, aber nicht unter diesen Umständen. Da muss er sich notgedrungen weiterhin auf sicherem Boden aufhalten.

„Ich hätte den auch nicht genommen, wenn ich betrunken gewesen wäre.“  
„So schlimm?“

Nun wendet Nuri endlich den Blick von der Bar ab, er grinst ihn an. Und Musti kommt nicht umhin zu denken, ob da wohl ein bisschen Erleichterung mitschwingt.

„Optisch? Geht. Schlimmer fand ich sein Verhalten. Selbst für einen One Night Stand sind meine Ansprüche höher.“  
„Und wie sehen die dann so aus?“

Nuri rückt etwas näher und das liegt nicht nur an der lauten Musik. Sie sind sich nämlich schon verdammt nah, haben sich ja sogar schon berührt, aber Nuri kommt einfach noch näher. Dabei blitzen seine Augen und Musti wünscht sich sehnlich ein Getränk. Nicht etwa, weil sein Mund trocken wird oder er aus Verlegenheit gerne etwas halten würde – so ist es noch schwerer, sich davon abzuhalten, Nuri einfach zu packen und ihn zu küssen. Vor allem, weil seine Hand immer noch auf Nuris Hüfte ruht.  
Diese Nähe lenkt ihn so sehr ab, dass er nicht umgehend antwortet. Das gibt Nuri die Möglichkeit, seine Frage zu konkretisieren.

„Schwarze Haare, vielleicht? Gut frisiert, natürlich. Bisschen Bart? Schöne Augen? Allgemein schönes Gesicht? Ungefähr so groß wie du?“

Normalerweise hätte Musti auch nur den kleinsten Ansatz vom Thema 'Größe' dazu genutzt, um Nuri darauf hinzuweisen, dass er kleiner ist als er – nicht viel, Musti tippt darauf, dass es sich nur um wenige Zentimeter handelt, aber es fällt eben doch auf und wenn Nuri behauptet, dass sie gleich groß sind, müsste er das erst recht sagen.  
Normalerweise. Aber nicht, wenn Nuri – sehr von sich selbst überzeugt – sich selbst als seinen Traumtypen beschreibt.  
Jetzt kann Shkodran sich endgültig nicht mehr beherrschen. Er beugt sich nach vorne, bis sein Gesicht nur noch wenige Millimeter von Nuris entfernt ist. So sieht er nur noch seine Augen, sein Lächeln, das schwächer wird und verdammt, wären sie hier nicht auf einer riesigen Party mit unglaublich vielen Gästen, würde er Nuri jetzt einfach küssen – oder zumindest darauf warten, bis Nuri den verbleibenden Abstand, den er ihm noch gelassen hat, überbrückt, um ihn zu küssen.  
Aber sie sind nun einmal in der Öffentlichkeit, sie können sich nun einmal nicht hier küssen, auch wenn er das verdammt gerne würde.

Den Abstand hält Musti trotzdem so gering. Nicht nur, weil er es genießt, Nuri noch näher zu sein – es ist interessant zu sehen, wie sehr diese Nähe Nuri ablenkt. Das Späßchen ist vergessen, Musti ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er kurz auf seine Lippen gestarrt hat, so wie er gerade noch Nuris Lippen im Visier hatte.

„Klingt gar nicht mal so schlecht.“

Einen Moment lang ist Nuri verwirrt, man sieht ihm an, dass er nicht versteht, worum es geht. Doch dann holt er auf und das Lächeln kehrt auf seine Lippen zurück und obwohl Shkodran den Anblick vom verwirrten Nuri echt gut fand, weiß er auch dieses Lächeln ziemlich zu schätzen.  
Und was tut er? Richtig. Nicht etwa Nuri mit Nettigkeiten dazu bringen, weiterhin so zu lächeln, sondern...

„Wo finde ich so einen?“  
„Ey!“

Wie er gedacht hat, fühlt sich Nuri durch diese Frage nicht gerade geschmeichelt. Er rückt von ihm ab, sieht ihn empört an und rempelt ihn.  
Dadurch entfernt er sich ein bisschen von ihm und okay, das ist echt schade, findet Musti – so schade, dass er fast schon bereut, etwas gesagt zu haben und das passiert ihm wirklich selten. Okay, Nuri ist immer noch in Reichweite, aber jetzt weiß er ja, dass da auch mehr geht und das will er wieder, jetzt, sofort.


	7. Das Einhüllen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, ich dachte, das letzte Update ist noch nicht so lange her?? Nun ja, immerhin kann ich so hier etwas Neues verkünden - ich habe beschlossen, dieses Jahr eine Adventsgeschichte zu schreiben :D Das Ergebnis ist "Baby, it's cold outside", Updates gibt es an jedem Adventssonntag (... was ja nur noch einer ist...), an Weihnachten und an Neujahr! \o/

**_التّكوير  
at-Takwīr - Das Einhüllen_ **

~*~*~

Zum Glück nimmt Nuri ihm seinen flapsigen Spruch nicht übel. Stattdessen wechselt er das Thema.

„Tanzt du?“

Oh. Eine sehr gute Frage. Sie klingt nämlich nicht nach „Hoffentlich nicht, dann können wir gleich die Tanzfläche verlassen“ und damit verdient Nuri sich ein paar weitere Pluspunkte. Er kennt wenige Männer, die mit ihm tanzen und das verdient dann eher die Bezeichnung 'Herumalbern auf der Tanzfläche' – nicht, dass er etwas dagegen hat, er findet das echt lustig, aber mit Nuri würde er gerne anders tanzen. Ihm dabei näher kommen, hauptsächlich, und dabei geht es nicht einmal darum, dass er Nuris Körper spüren möchte, sondern dass sie ihre Verbindung weiter ausbauen, dass sie diesem Dauerbrizzeln zwischen ihnen mehr Substanz geben.

„Ein bisschen. Und du?“

Nuri bleibt ihm eine Antwort schuldig. Stattdessen sieht er ihn nachdenklich an – Moment um Moment um Moment.  
Als Musti nachhaken will, ob irgendetwas los ist, platzt es dann doch aus ihm heraus.

„Ach, jetzt weiß ich wieder. Da gibt es doch dieses Bild... Mats mit dem WM-Pokal... Und im Hintergrund sieht man dich tanzen.“

Ah, dieses Bild. Natürlich weiß Musti, worum es geht – schließlich ist ja auch er darauf abgebildet.  
Aber woher kennt Nuri dieses Bild? Woher kennt er es so gut, dass er sich daran erinnern konnte, dass er es ist, der darauf zu sehen ist?  
Okay, es ist an der Zeit, die Spekulationen etwas einzudämmen. Nuri hat lange genug mit Mats in einer Mannschaft gespielt, um so einige Fotos von ihm zu gesehen zu haben und da Mats extra noch auf ihn im Hintergrund hingewiesen hat, kann man sich durchaus merken, wer es war, der dort ein Freudentänzchen aufgeführt hat.

„Ja, stimmt. Das war der Moment, in dem die ganze Welt davon erfahren hat, dass ich gerne tanze.“  
„Also doch.“

Mehr Worte bedarf es nicht. Nuri klingt so eindeutig zufrieden, grinst ihn so eindeutig zufrieden an, dass Shkodran nicht lange fackelt. Er packt Nuri am Handgelenk und zieht ihn mit sich ins Getümmel, irgendwo dorthin, wo einige der anderen Partygäste tanzen.  
Nuri folgt ihm bereitwillig, holt ihn nach ein paar Schritten sogar ein. Und dann beweist er Musti, dass er sich wirklich nicht getäuscht hat.

Mit Nuri zu tanzen ist tatsächlich anders. Kein Gehampel und das liegt nicht nur daran, dass der Platz dafür bei weitem nicht ausreichend ist. Er tanzt unglaublich koordiniert, man sieht ihm an, dass er weiß, wie er sich bewegen muss. Es mag nach einem Klischee klingen, aber er scheint die Musik zu spüren.  
Musti lässt sich ebenfalls treiben, er tanzt ebenfalls. Und nach einer Weile bemerkt er, wie sich ihre Bewegungen immer mehr aufeinander abstimmen, wie sie sich immer wieder näher kommen, wie sie plötzlich Körper an Körper tanzen und nur noch ganz wenig fehlt, damit er sich und Nuri die Klamotten vom Körper reißt, direkt hier, mitten auf der Tanzfläche.

Es ist Nuri, der diesmal unterbricht. Er zieht seine Hände, die bis gerade eben auf Mustis Rücken lagen, unter seinem T-Shirt heraus, bringt etwas Abstand zwischen sie und Musti ist sich ganz sicher, dass sein Blick sagt, dass auch er viel lieber weitermachen würde.  
Sein Mund sagt jedoch etwas anderes.

„Pause?“  
„Mh.“

Eigentlich hat er ja schon recht. Sie sollten ihre Gemüter abkühlen, wieder ein bisschen auf Distanz gehen... Das hier ist ja auch kein wirklich schöner Ort für einen ersten Kuss, selbst wenn man davon absieht, dass es hier einige Leute gibt, die sie nicht küssen sehen sollten.  
Schön ist es trotzdem nicht. Das Spiel mit dem Feuer reizt Shkodran schon ein bisschen – Nuri nah zu sein und zu wissen, dass seine Beherrschung immer weiter schwindet, aber die Grenzen ausreizen, zusehen, wie lange er es aushält, nichts zu tun, was sie in diesem Rahmen nicht tun sollten, was er aber so gerne tun würde.

„Hast du Durst?“  
„Ja, Trinken wäre jetzt echt nicht schlecht.“

Wortkargheit bringt ihn hier nicht weiter. Nuri kann ja auch nichts dafür, es bringt nichts, ihn anzubüffeln. Vor allem, weil er unter der Situation ganz offensichtlich genauso leidet wie er – Musti bemerkt, wie Nuri erneut seinen Blick über ihn gleiten lässt und sein Gesichtsausdruck ist dabei ziemlich eindeutig bedauernd, sehnsüchtig.

„Okay. Bar? Oder... Lieber nicht? Soll ich etwas holen und du wartest hier?“

Ah, er hat sich das mit dem Barkeeper gemerkt und er nimmt es ernst, nimmt darauf Rücksicht.  
Und wieder ein Treffer. Nuri macht gerade echt viel richtig.

„Gerne. Aber ich gehe dann da rüber.“

Er zeigt zu einem der kleinen Stehtischchen – dieser sieht im Moment sogar ziemlich frei aus, die Gruppe, die direkt daneben steht, hat ihm den Rücken zugewendet. Wenn er sich beeilt, könnte er dort einen Platz für zwei ergattern.  
Ist ja nicht so, dass sie viel Platz benötigen. Im Moment folgen sie eher der Devise „Je weniger Platz, desto besser“.

Nuri macht sich auf dem Weg zur Getränkeausgabe, Musti verfolgt ihn noch einen Moment lang mit seinem Blick, beobachtet, wie er sich durch die Menschen drängt, ein bisschen zu schnell, um abwartend und höflich zu sein. Dann versucht er, ihren ausgewählten Tisch in Beschlag zu nehmen.  
Es klappt natürlich nicht. Hätte er sich ähnlich rücksichtslos wie Nuri seinen Weg gebahnt, hätte er vielleicht noch eine Chance auf seinen Tisch gehabt, aber weil er nun mal ein netter Kerl ist und nicht nur aufs Rempeln verzichtet hat, sondern auch noch zwischendurch stehenblieb, um ein paar Bekannte kurz begrüßen, ist der Stehtisch bereits wieder voll besetzt, bis er dort ankommt.  
Ist auch kein Problem. Als er Nuri entdeckt, steht der noch an der Bar und wartet scheinbar darauf, bis er an der Reihe ist.

Nuri...  
Eigentlich hat er nur wegen Erik Nuris Nähe gesucht – nur, weil Erik ihn neugierig gemacht hat. Seine Erwartungen? Er hatte keine. Zumindest haben sie sich zwischen „unbrauchbar“ und „Small Talk, mehr nicht“ eingependelt – Musti hat schon geplant, nach dem Gespräch mit Nuri Leute zu suchen, die er kennt, danach hätte er vielleicht einen Partygast angesprochen, den er noch nicht kennt. Aber dann war da erst Tugba, mit der er sich exzellent verstanden hat und Nuri...  
Erik hatte tatsächlich recht. Bis jetzt sieht Nuri nach einer echt guten Partie aus und er hat absolut kein Problem damit, mit ihm den ganzen Abend zu verbringen.  
Nuri geht es scheinbar ähnlich. Von seinem Platz aus sieht Musti, dass er nun scheinbar Bekannte getroffen hat. Er unterhält sich mit ihnen, lacht, wirkt entspannt und gelöst, aber die Getränke, die er inzwischen ergattert hat, bleiben in seiner Hand, er bietet sie keinem seiner Freunde an. Und nach einer Weile verabschiedet er sich von ihnen und kommt zu Musti hinüber.

Es ist schön, ihn wiederzusehen. Klar, nicht deshalb, weil er jetzt so furchtbar lang weg war – es ist schön, mit ihm den Abend zu verbringen und dementsprechend will er Nuri an seiner Seite haben.  
Nuri lächelt ihn an, dann stellt er ihre Getränke auf den Tisch. Vor sich selbst platziert er ein Glas mit einer hellbraunen Flüssigkeit, die Musti an Tugbas Ginger Ale von vorher erinnert, Musti bekommt eine Flasche.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass du vorher mit Tugba Cola getrunken hast.“

Sehr aufmerksam, der Herr Şahin. Musti hebt seine Flasche, um ihm zuzuprosten – Nuri versteht sofort und sie stoßen an.

„Was ist dein Lieblingsgetränk?“

Eigentlich ist das eine eher unnötige Frage. Aber er stellt Nuri gerne solche banalen Fragen. Mittlerweile hat sich ja schon herausgestellt, dass sogar daraus interessante Gespräche entstehen, in denen sie nicht nur die üblichen Smalltalk-Fragen abarbeiten.  
Und Nuri enttäuscht ihn auch diesmal nicht.

„Schwer zu sagen. Ich habe kein Standardgetränk, das ich mir immer im Restaurant bestelle. Manchmal mag ich lieber Wasser, manchmal lieber Cola, zwischendurch sogar Saft oder Eistee... Aber ich liebe türkischen Tee.“

Nuris Miene hat sich im Laufe der Antwort verändert. Von unbekümmert, nonchalant, zu... Nachdenklich, aber auf eine positive Art, in sich ruhend, so, als hätte er sich ein bisschen in sich zurückgezogen.  
Aber das ist es nicht, es ist mehr als das. Nuri geht in sich, er holt Dinge hervor, die er nicht unbedingt jedem erzählt – und er präsentiert sie Musti.  
An und für sich hätte es ihn nicht so sehr beeindruckt, dass Nuri von seiner Schwäche für Tee erzählt. Doch Shkodran fühlt, dass es hier nicht um eine banale Frage zu Getränken geht, sondern um einen – wenn auch nicht besonders großen – Bestandteil seines Lebens.

Kurz wartet Nuri eine Antwort, eine Reaktion von ihm ab. Aber dann scheint er ohne weiteres Zutun von Mustis Seite aus zu merken, dass weiterhin nichts kommt und er deutet das richtig als Aufforderung, weiterzusprechen.

„Es ist mehr als nur der Tee, wobei ich den Geschmack echt liebe. Ich glaube, ich bin im Laufe der Zeit zu einem Teespezialisten geworden – zu einem von unglaublich vielen, ich denke, ich bin im türkischen Raum damit nicht alleine. Aber ich merke die Unterschiede zwischen verschiedenen Teesorten, wie lange er gezogen hat und lauter solche Sachen.“  
„Man sollte bei dir also nicht vergessen, den Teebeutel aus dem Wasser zu nehmen?“  
„Teebeutel?“

Es ist niedlich, wie Nuri fast schon entrüstet wirkt. Aber klar, jetzt, nach dieser Reaktion, wird auch Musti klar, dass ein Teeliebhaber vermutlich kein allzu großes Verständnis für Teebeutel hat.

„Da braucht es lockeren Tee – und ja, auch den sollte man nicht zu lange ziehen lassen. Aber ich habe da echt Glück mit Tugba. Sie ist eine der besten Teeköchinnen, die ich kenne – oder zumindest haben wir den gleichen Geschmack. Wir setzen uns oft zusammen und trinken Tee.“

Und eine weitere Gemeinsamkeit des Ehepaars... Je mehr die beiden voneinander erzählen, desto mehr verblasst der Eindruck, den sie mit ihrem Verhalten hinterlassen haben, hinterlassen wollten. Sie wirken so vertraut, es passt bei ihnen einfach. Wenn auch scheinbar nur auf freundschaftlicher Basis, mit der Zweckehe, der Zweckfamilie.

„Und das ist... Das ist das Besondere am türkischen Tee. Das ganze Drumherum – sitzen, zur Ruhe kommen, die Gläser, die jede Familie, sogar jedes türkische Restaurant hat..., der Geruch, natürlich der Geschmack...“  
„Eine Teezeremonie?“

Nuri überlegt kurz, er sieht ihm dabei in die Augen. Und verdammt, wenn er das tut, kann er gerne noch ein paar Stunden lang überlegen. Auch wenn sie gerade mitten im Gespräch sind, fühlt es sich nicht an, als würden sie es unterbrechen, weil sie schweigen. Nein, es ist, als würde das Gespräch im Hintergrund weiterlaufen, auf einer anderen Ebene, als würden sie sich immer noch etwas sagen.  
Wieder fragt sich Musti, ob er sich das einbildet, ob nur er das so sieht. Doch zumindest macht Nuri nicht den Eindruck, als würde ihn der Blickkontakt stören. Und sein ganzes Verhalten ihm gegenüber, das Knistern zwischen ihnen, gibt ihm das Gefühl, sich auf diesen Eindruck verlassen zu können.

„Ja, kann man so sagen, es ist wirklich eine Zeremonie. Eine alltägliche Zeremonie, verstehst du? Man macht es so oft, aber es ist trotzdem etwas Besonderes – weil es so wichtig ist und man nicht darauf verzichten möchte.“

Das kommt ihm durchaus bekannt vor. Und weil es Nuri ist, der ihm gegenüber sitzt, Nuri, der ihn versteht, der einen ähnlichen Hintergrund hat wie er, der ein ähnliches Leben lebt, spricht er das auch aus.

„Wie Gebete.“

Nuri lächelt, so sanft, so weich, dass Musti sich fragt, wie er das hinbekommt, wie er auf einmal so lächeln kann.

„Ja. Wie Gebete.“


	8. Die nächtliche Reise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich wünsche euch alle frohe Feiertage! Und als Geschenk habe ich ein neues Kapitel dabei... :D

**الإسراء**

**al-Isrāʾ - Die nächtliche Reise**

~*~*~

Eine Bewegung am Rande seines Sichtfeldes reißt Shkodran aus ihrem Blickkontakt. Er wendet den Blick ab, sieht hoch und entdeckt Erik, der ihm zuwinkt. Kaum hat er erkannt, dass Musti ihn bemerkt hat, stellt er die Bemühungen, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, ein. Stattdessen legt er den Kopf schief, fragend, denkt Musti.  
Und was sollte er schon groß fragen außer wie es mit Nuri läuft?

Für einen Moment überlegt Musti sich ernsthaft, ob er beide Daumen nach oben strecken und breit grinsen soll. Kommt ihm dann aber doch etwas plump vor, also belässt er es bei dem Grinsen und garniert es mit einem Nicken. Ja, alles gut bei ihnen, absolut gut.  
Diese Kontaktversuche entgehen Nuri nicht. Er hebt eine Augenbraue und weil Musti nicht wüsste, wie er das sonst erklären soll und sowieso ein Verfechter der Wahrheit ist, beschließt er spontan, seine Gesten zu übersetzen.

„Da hinten steht Amor, auch bekannt als das heutige Geburtstagskind.“  
„Und du hast ihm...“  
„Mitgeteilt, dass es gut läuft mit uns. Willst du ihm etwas anderes mitteilen?“

Obwohl er wieder auf die Spaß-Schiene gewechselt ist, bangt Musti ein winziges bisschen vor Nuris Antwort. Ist er vielleicht doch zu weit nach vorne geprescht, hat er sich vielleicht doch verschätzt?  
Es braucht nur einen kurzen Satz von Nuri, um ihn auf einen Schlag wieder zu beruhigen.

„Nein, das trifft es sehr gut.“

~*~*~

Mit Tugba und Nuri über den Parkplatz zu laufen, fühlt sich an, als wären sie eine Gang. Und irgendwie sind sie das auch – zumindest sind sie eine Gruppe, eine miteinander verbundene Gruppe, schon alleine dadurch, dass Tugba sowohl von Nuri als auch von Musti die Jacke geborgt hat.  
Musti ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie es genießt, zwei Männer dabei zu haben, die sich um sie kümmern.

Aber nicht nur Tugba gefällt das. Auch Musti mag, es mit den beiden herumzulaufen, mit den beiden eine Einheit zu bilden. Vor allem, weil das auch bedeutet, dass ihr gemeinsamer Abend noch nicht zu Ende ist – er fände es schade, die beiden schon gehen lassen zu müssen.  
Sie haben ihn zu sich nach Hause eingeladen. Die Initiative ging von Tugba aus, doch Musti möchte das nicht so interpretieren, dass Nuri ein Problem damit hat – hat er offensichtlich nicht, Musti ist sich sicher, dass er dann schon Einspruch erhoben hätte. Und weil er zu Tugbas Angebot nicht Nein sagen konnte, hat er nun einen Übernachtungsplatz im Hause Şahin.

„Da vorne irgendwo sollten die Taxis sein.“

Als sie sich von Erik verabschiedet haben, blieb Nuri noch ein Weilchen beim Geburtstagskind stehen. Nur, um die beste Möglichkeit, nach Hause zu kommen, abzuklären, wie er Shkodran mit ernster Miene versichert hat – mit viel zu ernster Miene für die Reaktion auf Mustis lockeren Spruch, ob er noch eine Nummer mit Erik vereinbart hat. Und wieder ein Zeichen mehr – Musti findet, dass man es getrost als Zeichen werten kann, wenn Nuri ihm unbedingt klar machen will, dass er nichts mit einem anderen Mann hat.

„Na, wenn du das sagst...“  
„Erik sagt das.“

Also stimmt es wohl doch, er hat sich wohl wirklich mit Erik über ihren Heimweg unterhalten. Nicht, dass er das bezweifelt hat, aber gut zu hören ist es trotzdem.

„Und du willst wirklich schon nach Hause?“

Sowohl Nuri als auch Musti sehen Tugba an, die ganz normal weiterläuft, so als wäre nichts gewesen, nur mit einem winzigen Grinsen, das sie dann doch verrät.  
Sie meint Nuri, ganz klar. Hier ist es wieder von Vorteil, dass sie beide Gentlemen sind und Tugba in die Mitte genommen haben, auch wenn sie so nicht nebeneinander laufen können. Tugba soll ja nicht ausgeschlossen werden und allzu weit voneinander entfernt sind sie nicht.

„Ja, wenn du mich lässt.“

Ganz galant übergeht Tugba die unterschwellige Neckerei. Stattdessen packt sie die nächste Frage aus.

„Willst du heute doch nicht mehr auf die Piste?“

Oh. Darauf will sie also hinaus.  
'Auf die Piste'... Was genau meint sie damit? Geht Nuri gerne fort? Scheinbar – aber was tut er dort dann? 'Auf die Piste' könnte für einen ganz normalen Partyabend stehen, doch 'auf die Piste' mit wackelnden Augenbrauen interpretiert Musti etwas anders.  
Ist Nuri etwa ähnlich offen für nächtliche Bekanntschaften wie Tugba? Musti hat das durchaus in Betracht gezogen, hat die Vermutung aufgestellt, dass die beiden eine Beziehung haben, hinter deren Fassade jeder tun kann, was er will und dass das auch in Nuris Fall bedeutet, dass er die Freiheit nutzt, um durch die Betten der Republik zu tingeln. Aber dann hat er sich mit Nuri unterhalten, mit Nuri getanzt und... Nuri hatte nur Augen für ihn. Klar, das könnte auch eine Masche sein, natürlich schenkt ein Aufreißer seinem Opfer seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit, doch Shkodran hält sich für aufmerksam genug, um zu erkennen, ob jemand ihn nur ins Bett bekommen will und das war bei Nuri nicht der Fall.  
Außerdem glaubt er nicht, dass es die Masche der Şahins ist, dass einer dem anderen die Affäre nach Hause einlädt.

„Neee. Muss nicht sein.“

Eine kurz angebundene Antwort, Shkodran merkt, dass ihm das Thema unangenehm ist. Tugba soll hinnehmen, dass er nicht will und damit ist die Sache erledigt, hofft er.  
Ist es tatsächlich, Tugba hakt nicht weiter nach. Doch dafür wendet sie sich Musti zu – und zwinkert.

Oh. Denkt sie das gleiche wie er? Dass Nuri wegen ihm seine Pläne geändert hat?  
Ja, tut sie, ganz eindeutig. Und wenn seine Pläne tatsächlich so aussahen, dass er sich jemanden für eine Nacht klarmachen wollte, dann hat er sich jetzt für einen geruhsamen Abend, aber eben mit Musti, entschieden.

Musti erwidert ihr Grinsen, er fühlt sich, als würde er schweben.  
Jackpot nennt man das dann wohl.

~*~*~

Das Haus der Şahins ist nicht so leer und dunkel, wie er es erwartet hat. In einem der Zimmer brennt Licht und kaum hat Tugba ihre Schuhe ausgezogen, huscht sie auf Zehenspitzen dort hinüber.  
Nuri und Musti gehen es etwas langsamer an, doch sie folgen ihr ebenso leise. Sie wollen ja nicht die Kinder aufwecken...

In dem beleuchteten Zimmer sitzt eine Frau auf der Couch, sie legt gerade ihr Buch zur Seite. Tugba ist bereits bei ihr angekommen, sie küsst die Frau auf den Scheitel.  
Die Babysitterin? Musti sieht vor ihr auf dem Couchtisch ein paar weiße Geräte, die er als Babyphone identifiziert.  
Eine schöne Babysitterin, das erkennt Musti sofort und deshalb kann er Tugbas Begrüßung sehr gut nachvollziehen.

Nuris Gedanken scheinen in eine ähnliche Richtung zu gehen – und dann doch in eine ganz andere. Er grinst, rempelt dabei Musti an.

„Wir bezahlen nicht alle unsere Haushaltshilfen so, keine Sorge.“

Ungeachtet seiner Worte – und vor allem ungeachtet der Reaktion darauf, die beiden Frauen sehen ihn sehr böse an – geht auch Nuri zum Sofa hinüber und nimmt dort Platz. Musti folgt ihm, Tugba macht es sich, als sie bemerkt, dass ihre bösen Blicke bei ihrem Ehemann wirkungslos sind, an der Seite der Babysitterin bequem. Dann wendet sie sich Musti zu.

„Das ist Melissa. Wir haben eine Babysittergemeinschaft. Sie hat auch ein Kind und wir passen abwechselnd auf die Kleinen auf.“

'Hat sie auch so eine Beziehung wie ihr?', will Musti fragen, doch dann fällt ihm auf, dass die Frage höchstwahrscheinlich hinfällig ist. So zärtlich, wie die beiden Frauen miteinander umgehen, handelt es sich hierbei nicht um eine sehr körperbetonte Freundschaft – dann eher schon eine Freundschaft mit gewissen Vorzügen. Kann zwar durchaus sein, dass ihr Mann nicht weiß, was Melissa mit der anderen Frau in ihrer Babysittergemeinschaft macht, aber...  
Nein, Musti ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass auch auf Melissas Seite eine solche Zweckbeziehung steht. Und letztendlich hat sie so etwas ähnliches auch mit Tugba – sie ziehen beide ihren körperlichen Nutzen aus ihrer Affäre, natürlich haben sie auch Vorteile durch die Kinderbetreuung, aber es scheint keine Liebe zu sein, die die beiden verbindet, zumindest nicht so viel, dass es für eine Beziehung reicht.

„Wollt ihr noch etwas trinken?“

Nun zeigt sich wieder, warum Nuri immer wieder Sachen sagen darf, die seine Frau – und vorher eben auch Melissa – verärgern. Als alle zustimmen, erklärt er sich dazu bereit, die Getränke zu holen, er wimmelt sogar Tugba ab, die meint, sie könnte selbst in die Küche holen. Es ist ein Geben und Nehmen bei den beiden und wenn sie mal etwas harsch zueinander sind, gleicht sich das im Laufe der Zeit schon wieder aus.  
Mustis Hilfe lehnt Nuri nicht ab und deshalb begleitet er Nuri in die Küche. Vier Mal Wasser, das konnte er sich gerade noch merken, da braucht er noch nicht einmal ein Kellnerblöckchen.  
Während Nuri vier Gläser aus dem Schrank holt, weist er Musti an, die Wasserflasche aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen und Musti gehorcht ihm. Doch dort erwartet ihn eine kleine Überraschung.

Im Getränkefach in der Türe, neben der von Nuri gewünschten Wasserflasche, steht eine angebrochene Sektflasche. Kein Irrtum möglich, er mag zwar selbst keinen Alkohol trinken, aber das Etikett ist aussagekräftig genug.

Sekt in einem muslimischen Haushalt?  
Es ist kein alkoholfreier Sekt, das steht fest, es war keine dieser bunten Kindersektflaschen. Vielleicht hat Tugba irgendetwas anderes in die Flasche gefüllt? Aber woher hat sie dann die leere Sektflasche? Vielleicht gehört die Flasche auch Melissa? Schließlich wohnt sie schon fast hier, verhält sich zumindest so, als wäre das hier ihr Zuhause.

Er kommt nicht dazu, Nuri zu dem mysteriösen Sekt zu befragen. Als er sich endlich mit der Wasserflasche zu ihm dreht und die Kühlschranktüre schließt, erwartet er schon, dass Nuri ihm einen Vorwurf macht, dass er so lange braucht. Doch dieser Vorwurf bleibt ihm offensichtlich in der Kehle stecken. Wortlos sieht er Musti an, sein Mund steht einen Spalt offen, so, als hätte er gerade etwas sagen wollen und...  
Sein Blick hängt richtiggehend an ihm fest. Sein Anblick verschlägt ihm die Sprache. Und verdammt, das wäre jetzt ein richtig, richtig guter Moment für einen Kuss.

Eigentlich. Noch lange bevor Musti sich bewegen kann – Nuris Blick hat ihn etwas aus der Bahn geworfen, er hat ihn gewissermaßen mitgerissen in seine Starre -, ertönt hinter ihnen ein blechernes Schreien. Ein Babyphon, erkennt Musti mit etwas Verzögerung.  
Und obwohl er absolut kein Problem mit Kindern hat, wünscht er sich in diesem Moment, dass Tugba und Nuri sich vor ein paar Jährchen gegen Nachwuchs entschieden hätten.

~*~*~


	9. Die Sippe Imrans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, ihr hattet einen guten Start ins neue Jahr! \o/  
> ... Und wie könnte ich da besser nachhelfen als mit einem neuen Kapitel? :D

**آل عمران**

_**Āl ʿImrān - Die Sippe Imrans** _

~*~*~

Als Musti am nächsten Morgen den großen Wohnraum betritt, rechnet er eigentlich damit, dass er alleine ist. Doch scheinbar ist er nicht der einzige Frühaufsteher – Tugba ist schon da. Sie steht summend an der Arbeitsplatte, hantiert mit irgendeinem Gebäck und zuckt zusammen, als Musti sie begrüßt. Der Schreck ist jedoch schnell vergessen, Musti darf sich zu ihr gesellen und sie steckt ihm ein paar Kekse zu.  
Eigentlich ist er ja zu alt, um bemuttert zu werden... Aber er wird sich nicht darüber beschweren, auf keinen Fall.

„Und? Gut geschlafen?“  
„Hervorragend.“

Das ist nicht übertrieben. Auch wenn ihre kleine Runde gestern Abend etwas abrupt aufgelöst wurde... Kurz darauf haben sich Melissa und Tugba in ihr Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen, Musti bekam das Gästezimmer zugewiesen. Nuri hat nicht ansatzweise versucht, ihn in sein Bett zu bekommen und damit wurde endgültig klar, dass er kein One Night Stand ist. Aber eben auch kein normaler Bekannter, da ist er sich ganz sicher.  
Wie soll er da nicht gut schlafen?

Noch dazu war das Gästezimmer echt schön. Es hat seine erneut aufkeimenden Zweifel, was die Auslebung des Islams in diesem Haus angeht, wieder erstickt – er fand dort einen Teppich vor, der ideal für sein Gebet war und sogar schon in die richtige Richtung ausgelegt war. Dazu ein echt bequemes, großes Bett... Was will er schon mehr? Er hat schon in Hotels übernachtet, in denen die Betten wesentlich schlechter waren – und der Service sowieso, selbst wenn man nur von den Keksen ausgeht, die Tugba ihm gerade gegeben hat.  
Tugba sieht nicht, was er denkt, das merkt man ganz deutlich an ihrer gehobenen Augenbraue.

„So viel gute Laune am frühen Morgen?“  
„Na klar.“

Das liegt natürlich nicht nur daran, dass seine Nacht ganz angenehm war – das liegt auch an der Aussicht, Nuri wiederzusehen, noch ein bisschen Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Und diesmal durchschaut Tugba ihn.

„Liegt das etwa an meinem Mann?“

Warum sollte er das leugnen? Dass zwischen ihnen etwas läuft, hat auch Tugba schon längst erkannt – sie hat es sogar als Erste erkannt. Hat ihn auf Nuris Blicke aufmerksam gemacht...  
In diesem Moment dachte Musti noch, dass sie übertreibt. Aber der darauffolgende Abend hat ihr recht gegeben.

„Unter anderem. Aber natürlich auch an dir.“  
„Schleimer. Du bekommst auch ohne solche Komplimente ein Frühstück.“

Sie streckt ihm die Zunge heraus, dann geht sie zum Geschirrspüler und nimmt ein paar Teller heraus. Weil Musti sowieso seine Kekse schon gegessen hat und sich etwas unnütz vorkommt, wenn er herumlungert und ihr bei der Arbeit zusieht, gesellt er sich zu ihr und reicht ihr das Geschirr heraus, damit sie es einräumen kann.  
Die perfekte Gelegenheit, um sich ihr anzuvertrauen, findet er.

„Du hast dir einen feinen Mann ausgesucht.“  
„Mh.“

Tugbas Blick verändert sich zu genervt.

„Nur ein bisschen zu schwul.“

Doch es ist nur gespielt – im nächsten Moment lacht sie und schüttelt die Haare über die Schulter. Das sieht Musti als Zeichen, dass er weiter schwärmen darf.

„Er ist so... umgänglich. Aber nicht so, dass ich das Gefühl habe, dass er sich problemlos mit jedem unterhalten könnte, so wie er sich mit mir unterhält. Das ist... anders bei uns. Wir verstehen uns. Wir sind so richtig auf einer Wellenlänge.“

Tugba hält inne, sie nimmt die Teller, die Musti ihr reichen will, nicht entgegen. Stattdessen mustert sie ihn aufmerksam, kommt jedoch scheinbar nicht zum gewünschten Ereignis.

„Du wirkst nicht wie jemand, der froh darüber ist, wenn er sich mit jemandem unterhalten kann – wenn er jemanden trifft, mit dem er Gesprächsthemen findet und so, du weißt schon.“  
„Willst du damit sagen, dass ich eine Plaudertasche bin?“  
„Ja, schon ein bisschen. Aber eine sehr nette Plaudertasche, okay?“

Sie lächelt ihn so breit an, dass er ihr schon alleine deswegen nicht böse sein kann. Aber es stimmt schon, sie hat recht – er ist ein sehr kommunikativer, aufgeschlossener Mensch und hat wirklich kein Problem damit, mit den Leuten ins Gespräch zu kommen.

„Mit Nuri ist es anders. Da ist es... Für ihn bin ich keine Plaudertasche. Also, nicht nur. Nicht ein x-beliebiger, austauschbarer Typ, mit dem man recht gut Smalltalk halten kann. Er hat mich als eigenständige Person wahrgenommen, ich konnte bei ihm ich selbst sein.“

Kaum hat er seinen Monolog beendet, fällt ihm auf, dass er darüber völlig vergessen hat, Tugba zu helfen. Scheint kein Problem für sie gewesen zu sein – in der Zwischenzeit hat sie den Geschirrspüler fertig ausgeräumt, nun nimmt sie eine große Dose mit Käse aus dem Kühlschrank. Sie fischt ein Stück aus der Salzlake, legt es auf einen Teller und wäscht sich die Hände unter dem Wasserhahn. Dann wendet sie sich wieder Musti zu.

„Hat man gemerkt. Also, dass ihr gut klarkommt. Und ich denke, ihm geht es auch so.“

Sie lächelt ihn an und von der spöttischen, aufmüpfigen Tugba, die jede Gelegenheit nutzt, um ihm einen Spruch um die Ohren zu schleudern, ist nichts mehr zu merken. Im Moment ist sie einfach nur Tugba, eine sehr einfühlsame Freundin, die sich für ihn und über die frisch zwischen ihm und Nuri aufkeimenden Gefühle freut.  
Und weil das so hinreißend ist, lehnt Musti sich wieder gegen die Küchenzeile und setzt seine Schwärmerei fort.

„Er ist echt hübsch. Und je länger man ihn ansieht, desto hübscher wird er. Seine Augen... War teilweise echt schwer, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, weil ich so damit beschäftigt war, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.“  
„Und wenn es einer schafft, dich nur mit seinen Augen ruhig zu stellen...“  
„... ist das etwas ganz Großes, ja.“

Obwohl das schon ansatzweise eine Neckerei ist, ändert Tugbas Einwurf nichts an der Stimmung. Es fühlt sich immer noch gut an, ihr alles zu erzählen.

„Weißt du, Erik hat mir gesagt, dass er etwas wäre – nur deshalb habe ich Nuri ins Visier genommen. Aber ich habe ihm eigentlich nicht geglaubt. Ich dachte, das ist eine nette Abendbeschäftigung, Nuri abzuchecken, ich bin sowieso davon ausgegangen, neue Leute kennenzulernen, warum also nicht Nuri? Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er recht hat – dass Nuri so ein Volltreffer ist.“

Tugbas Hand legt sich auf seinen Arm, streicht kurz auf und ab. Und Musti wird bewusst, dass auch sie eine Rolle spielt, was seine Gefühle zu Nuri angeht. Dank ihr hat Musti den ersten Schritt geschafft, dank ihrer Art war dieser erste Schritt eine gute Basis und es ist echt gut zu wissen, dass Nuri eine so angenehme Frau an seiner Seite hat.

„Tja, Erik mag zwar keine hohen Ansprüche haben, aber er hat Erfahrung.“  
„Auch in Liebesdingen?“  
„Ein bisschen. Zumindest hat er geahnt, dass Nuri jemanden braucht, der ihn auf den Boden holt – und der ihn gleichzeitig fliegen lässt. Er ist nicht gemacht für das Leben im goldenen Käfig, aber er ist eigentlich auch kein Wandervogel.“

Wenn sie will, kann Tugba so bildhaft sprechen... Musti grinst, hofft dabei, dass sie das nicht so auffasst, dass er sich über sie lustig macht.  
Tut sie nicht, alles ist gut.

„Und du denkst, ich bin diese Person?“  
„Ja. Er will dich. Er will nicht nur seinen Spaß mit dir haben. Und du bist ein guter Kerl. Bei dir ist er in guten Händen.“

Shkodran lässt sich zur Seite sinken, bis er seinen Kopf gegen Tugbas lehnen kann. Wenn er schon den Segen der Ehefrau hat, was soll dann schon noch schief gehen?

„Das wäre echt schön. Ich... Ich will ihn näher kennenlernen. Ich will mehr über ihn wissen. Ich will ihn küssen, ich will...“  
„Wow. Du bist ja richtig emotional.“

Und da ist sie wieder, die Tugba, die partout nicht auf Sticheleien verzichten kann. Macht nichts, er verträgt das schon – außerdem gingen ihm sowieso allmählich die Worte für die Schwärmereien aus.

„Hey, auch ein Witzbold kann Gefühle haben.“

Dazu sagt Tugba nichts. Aber sie lächelt, lächelt wieder so sanft wie zuvor, als sie einfach nur einfühlsam war, und dieses Lächeln sagt mehr, als ihre Worte es könnten.

Allzu viel mehr Zweisamkeit ist ihnen nicht mehr gegönnt. Nach einer Weile hört Musti Stimmen im Flur, Schritte, die Geräusche kommen immer näher und kurz darauf erscheint der Rest der Familie in der Küche. Nuri, ein kleiner Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und großen Augen, ein kleines Mädchen auf Nuris Arm...  
Von der Stille gerade eben ist auf einen Schlag nichts mehr zu spüren. Die Kinder begrüßen Tugba, der Junge mustert Shkodran neugierig und wird ihm kurz darauf als 'Ömer' vorgestellt, Nuri begrüßt Musti und lächelt ihn an und für einen Moment fühlt es sich an, als wären sie ganz alleine, doch dann quiekt das Mädchen und Nuri übergibt sie an Tugba.  
Nur ganz langsam kehrt wieder etwas Ruhe ein. Die Stimmen sortieren sich – oder zumindest schafft Nuri es über das Gebrabbel der Kinder hinweg, sich mit Tugba zu verständigen.

„Ich fahre mit Ömer zum Bäcker.“

Erneut treffen sich Mustis und Nuris Blicke, der Blickkontakt hält noch länger an als gerade eben – so lange, dass das Kribbeln in Mustis Bauch es schafft, sich weiter auszubreiten.  
Auch am nächsten Morgen ist das Knistern zwischen ihnen noch da, auf jeden Fall. Es ist sogar noch stärker geworden, würde Musti sagen, zumindest vielschichtiger, weil er nun einen anderen Nuri sieht, den Familien-Nuri – und auch diesen Nuri echt gut findet.  
Es dauert einen Moment, bis er bemerkt, dass Nuri nicht fragt, ob er mitkommen möchte. Aber dann versteht er von selbst, warum Nuri auf diese Frage verzichtet. Sie kennen sich offiziell gar nicht, haben eigentlich nichts miteinander zu tun – es wäre merkwürdig, wenn sie miteinander beim Bäcker aufkreuzen würden.  
Eine Vorkehrung für eine Zukunft, in der sie mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen werden? So viel Zeit, dass sie sich hin und wieder miteinander in der Öffentlichkeit blicken lassen werden? Je weniger man sie zusammen sieht, desto besser, also spart Nuri jetzt schon mal ein bisschen ein, damit sie in der Zukunft öfter etwas zusammen unternehmen können?

Natürlich gibt Nuri ihm keine Antwort auf diese Fragen. Er reißt sich von seinem Blick los – reißt sich förmlich los, schüttelt kurz den Kopf -, dann greift er nach dem Käse, den Tugba gerade hergerichtet hat. Ein böser Blick von ihr reicht, damit er die Finger zurückzieht, ein Nicken zum Waschbecken bedeutet ihm, dass er sich zuerst die Hände waschen muss.  
Macht er, wenn auch etwas nachlässig. Nuri taucht lediglich seine Hände kurz ins Wasser, das Tugba zuvor ins Waschbecken eingelassen hat.  
Stehendes Wasser. Kein fließendes Wasser für eine Reinigung. Natürlich weiß Musti nicht, wo Nuri vorher seine Hände hatte und ob eine gründliche Reinigung nötig hat, aber...  
Es ist eine Kleinigkeit. Eigentlich ist es kein Muss, sich unter fließendem Wasser mal eben die Hände zu waschen, aber irgendwie stößt es ihm trotzdem bitter auf.

Schon wieder eine merkwürdige Kleinigkeit... Und plötzlich wird Musti bewusst, dass er nicht weiß, ob Nuri sich gestern ebenfalls noch Zeit für sein Abendgebet genommen hat.

Nuri bricht sich ein Stückchen Käse ab und schiebt es sich in den Mund. Dann nickt er ihnen beiden – ihnen drei, um genau zu sein, Tugba hat ja das Mädchen auf dem Arm – zu, nimmt Ömer an der Hand und verlässt das Zimmer wieder.  
Es ist plötzlich ganz still.


	10. Die Rettung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merkt man mir an, dass ich (sogar noch im alten Jahr - sogar gar nicht mal als Neujahrsvorsatz!) mir vorgenommen habe, regelmäßiger zu posten...? :D
> 
> Das gilt nicht nur für diese Geschichte. Wenn sich noch jemand an mein Wunschprojekt erinnert... Es ist wieder da! ... auf Abschiedstournee, gewissermaßen. Mehr dazu aber dort drüben \o/

**الفرقان**

_**al-Furqān - Die Rettung** _

~*~*~

Auch Tugba entgeht diese Stille nicht. Sie grinst ihn an.

„Und? Ganz schön viel Trubel, mh?“  
„Ja. Und du machst das jeden Tag mit... Wo ist eigentlich Melissa?“

Tugba hebt überrascht die Augenbrauen.

„Du hast dir ihren Namen gemerkt?“  
„Klar.“

Also bitte. So viele Leute wurden ihm hier nicht vorgestellt, die wird er sich doch alle merken können. Aber Tugba hat nicht ganz unrecht, er hat tatsächlich ein gutes Namensgedächtnis.

„Die ist schon nach Hause, mit ihrer Tochter. Sei froh, sonst wäre es hier noch voller.“

Ja, so ist es ihm lieber. Im Moment ist es ja absolut okay, aber wenn es nachher zur Raubtierfütterung geht... Da reichen zwei Kinder völlig, denkt Musti.  
Doch all diese Gedanken lenken ihn nicht ab. Und dann spricht er einfach die Frage aus, die ihn nicht in Ruhe lässt.

„Tugba? Ist Nuri kein Muslim?“

Es sind so viele Sachen... Lauter Kleinigkeiten, nichts, was er Nuri ankreiden würde – aber die Summe macht es, in der Summe sind es so viele Dinge, die nicht ins Bild eines Muslims passen. Zu viele für reine Zufälle. Dass Nuri so ungebunden ist, dass Nuri kein Problem damit hat, die Betten fremder Männer unsicher zu machen, natürlich auch, dass es bei Tugba ähnlich aussieht, seine Reaktion auf Mustis Frage nach seinem Glauben, der Sekt, das Wasser und so weiter...  
Und Tugbas Blick. Tugbas Augen, die sich weiten, die ihn fassungslos ansehen.  
Er hat ins Schwarze getroffen.

Tugbas Fassungslosigkeit hält nur einen Moment, dann seufzt sie.

„Okay. Setz' dich mal hin. Ich sage Nuri Bescheid, dass er zu dem Bäcker am anderen Ende von Dortmund fahren soll und dann setze ich Tee auf.“

Tee...  
Das erinnert ihn an Nuris Erzählungen vom türkischen Tee, den er so schätzt und den Tugba so exzellent zubereitet.  
Warum mag er diesen Teil seiner Kultur so sehr, obwohl er noch nicht einmal mit dem, was in seinem Land passiert, d'accord geht und tritt gleichzeitig seine religiöse Kultur mit Füßen?

Wie Tugba es ihm angeschafft hat, nimmt er am Esstisch Platz, Tugba setzt ihre Tochter in den Hochstuhl neben sie. So wie es aussieht, darf sie beim Gespräch dabei sein – ist kein Problem für Musti, sie ist ja ganz niedlich und vor allem plappert sie nicht dazwischen. Im Moment hält sie einen Keks in der Hand, den sie ganz hingebungsvoll ablutscht, da ist ihr Musti völlig egal.  
Kurz darauf gesellt sich Tugba wieder zu ihnen und stellt Teegläser vor sich und vor Musti ab. Dann streicht sie sich die Haare aus der Stirn und nimmt ihm gegenüber Platz.

Das ist wieder eine ganz andere Tugba. Nicht grinsend, nicht sanft lächelnd, sondern ganz ernst.

Für eine Weile schweigen sie sich an, Musti überlegt krampfhaft, was er sagen soll. Doch er hat seiner Frage nichts mehr hinzuzufügen.  
Muss er nicht. Es dauert zwar etwas, doch dann ergreift Tugba das Wort.

„Weißt du, wie es dazu kam, dass Nuri und ich geheiratet haben?“

Eine Gegenfrage. Das ist nicht unbedingt das, was er erwartet hat. Aber gut, wenn sie meint...  
Musti zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Ihr habt euch darüber unterhalten, dass ihr es ganz gut findet, ungebunden zu sein, aber dass die Verwandtschaft das nicht so gut findet? Und dann habt ihr beschlossen, dass ihr das Problem lösen könnt, indem ihr heiratet?“

Eigentlich hat er sich von seiner Frage Klarheit erhofft. Doch bis jetzt bekommt er das Gegenteil davon – nur noch mehr Verunsicherung.  
Dass er mit seiner Vermutung in irgendeiner Form richtig liegt, steht schon einmal fest. Sonst hätte Tugba umgehend mit 'Doch' geantwortet. Stattdessen gibt es ein längeres Gespräch, das in eine Richtung geht, die zumindest für ihn im Augenblick nach einer ganz anderen Richtung aussieht.  
Vor allem verunsichert es ihn, wie anders Tugba plötzlich ist. Wie ernst, angespannt...  
Nur die Kleine lässt sich nicht von dem Gespräch beeindrucken. Sie lutscht weiterhin ihren Keks ab.

„Nein. So durchdacht und abgesprochen war das nicht.“

Um ehrlich zu sein, tut sie ihm ein bisschen leid – und es tut ihm fast schon leid, die Frage überhaupt erst gestellt zu haben. Aber er muss das wissen, er braucht zumindest die Antwort auf seine Frage und wenn es nach Tugba geht, noch ein paar Informationen darüber hinaus.

„Ich war einem anderen Mann versprochen. Er war aus unserem Bekanntenkreis und... Er war furchtbar. Richtig unausstehlich, ich kam nicht mit ihm klar – er war ein Arsch. Aber eben auch mein zukünftiger Ehemann, eigentlich. Aber als das in der Familie verkündet wurde...“

Sie seufzt tief.

„Zur Familie gehörte natürlich auch Nuri – er ist mein Cousin. Und er mochte diesen Mann genauso wenig wie ich – keiner mochte ihn. Aber keiner ist so weit gegangen wie Nuri. Er... Er hat sich vor mich gekniet und hat um meine Hand angehalten.“  
„Oh. Also ohne Absprache?“

Das hätte er echt nicht gedacht. Auf ihn haben die beiden den Eindruck gemacht, als wäre ihr Zusammenleben etwas Organisches – nichts, das von einer Seite erzwungen wurde. Aber Nuri hat die Initiative ergriffen, ging den ersten Schritt, ohne mit Tugba darüber zu sprechen und was sollte sie schon groß tun? Um dem anderen Mann zu entkommen, musste sie sich für einen entscheiden, der besser geeignet für sie war – und wenn das ihr eigener Cousin war, dann musste es eben der Cousin sein.  
Ihr eigener Cousin... Nicht unbedingt unüblich, aber wahrscheinlich auch nicht das, was Tugba wollte.

„Ja. Wir haben nie darüber gesprochen, dass wir heiraten könnten – ich habe auch bis zu dem Moment nicht daran gedacht.“  
„Und dann musstest du annehmen, um dem anderen Mann zu entkommen?“

Ganz leicht schüttelt Tugba den Kopf, sie lächelt ihn an. Und diese kleinen Gesten reichen aus, damit Musti aufatmen kann. Hauptsache, Tugba ist nicht mehr ganz so ernst... Das nimmt ihn echt mit. Ihre Geschichte sowieso, aber dass sie dazu noch so bedrückt war, hat ihn ziemlich heruntergezogen.

„Es war schon so, dass Nuris Plan aufging. Mein Vater war ganz froh über Nuris Antrag. Er wollte mich nicht meinem Cousin versprechen, so rückschrittlich wollte er nicht sein. Als ob das noch etwas ausgemacht hätte... Aber gut, man verändert seine Denkweise wohl nur schrittweise. Also, er wollte mich nicht Nuri versprechen, aber er mochte ihn sehr – er hielt ihn auch für die bessere Wahl. Deshalb hatte er kein Problem damit, dass ich mich für Nuri entschieden habe. Der andere Mann hat unserer Familie die Freundschaft gekündigt – wir sehen ihn zwar hin und wieder noch, aber er versucht, uns zu meiden und es ist nicht wirklich schade um ihn.“

Okay, ganz so negativ, wie Nuris Eingreifen zuerst klang, ist es wohl doch nicht. Schließlich sieht er ja, wie gut es Tugba mit Nuri geht und wie wäre das geworden, wenn sie sich doch auf diesen anderen Mann einlassen hätte müssen?

„Und Nuri... Er war mein Lieblingscousin, er war mein bester Freund, er war wie ein großer Bruder, er war so viel für mich. Wir sind miteinander aufgewachsen, er hat auf mich aufgepasst, manchmal auch ich auf ihn, wir haben miteinander gespielt, uns alles erzählt... Ich wusste, dass er Männer liebt, er hat mich auf die ersten Feiern mitgenommen. Ich hätte keinen besseren Mann als Nuri bekommen können. Und manchmal frage ich mich, ob ich mich in Nuri verlieben werde, wenn ich irgendwann auf die dumme Idee komme, sesshaft zu werden. Denn – welcher Partner soll Nuri schon übertreffen? Egal ob Frau oder Mann – sie sind alle nicht Nuri.“  
„Das verstehe ich sogar ein bisschen.“

Sein flapsiger Kommentar hilft. Tugba lacht. Dabei entspannt sie sich etwas mehr, so sehr, dass sie sich zurücklehnen kann.

„Warte es mal ab, wenn du den direkten Vergleich hast – jetzt, wo du Nuri kennengelernt hast. Rückblickend verblassen sowieso alle neben ihm.“  
„Wow, so schlimm?“  
„Schlimmer. Ich denke mir tatsächlich hin und wieder 'Wäre diese Person ein potentieller Partner?'. Aber dann fallen mir Dinge ein, die sie nicht haben, die Nuri aber hat. Irgendwie hat er immer die Nase vorne.“

Das klingt verdächtig nach...  
Liebe. Nach der großen Liebe.

Als könnte Tugba seine Gedanken lesen, geht sie genau darauf ein.

„Es ist komisch mit Nuri. Er ist alles, was ich will und brauche – aber ich liebe ihn nicht. Nicht als Ehemann zumindest. Ich liebe ihn als Cousin, als Bruder, als Freund, ich liebe ihn wirklich sehr. Aber ich bin nicht in ihn verliebt, ich war es nie. Ich will ihn nicht küssen, ich finde zwar, dass er gut aussieht, aber es spricht mich nicht an.“

Da fällt ihm etwas ein... Und auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass die Frage unangebracht ist, muss sie raus. Wie Musti bereits festgestellt hat, hat Tugba kein Problem damit, offen und ehrlich zu ihm zu sein und er ist sich sicher, dass sie ihm auch mitteilen wird, wenn er zu weit geht.

„Und eure Kinder?“

Er tippt auf Adoption – auf gut ausgewählte Adoption, die beiden Knirpse passen optisch hervorragend zu ihren Eltern -, künstliche Befruchtung, so etwas. Doch Tugbas Grinsen verrät die Wahrheit, noch bevor sie sie ausspricht.

„Selbst gemacht. Wir haben tatsächlich miteinander geschlafen. Nicht oft, nur so oft, wie es nötig war – die kleine Dame hier hat etwas auf sich warten lassen.“  
„Und das ging einfach so? Obwohl du sagst, du siehst ihn nur als Freund und Bruder?“

Nonchalant zuckt Tugba mit den Schultern und das verstärkt den Eindruck, dass es für sie wirklich kein großes Ding war. Einfach nur Sex, nicht so reizvoll wie mit den Bettpartnern, die sie sich sonst auswählt, aber nichts, für das sie sich überwinden musste. Es war nötig, fertig.

„Ja. Wie gesagt, er sieht ja ganz gut aus und ich habe ja noch den Vorteil, dass ich gerne mit Männern schlafe. Wie Nuri das gemacht hat, weiß ich nicht, das musst du ihn fragen.“

Okay, dafür wäre er vermutlich etwas zu... prüde? Aber er hat auch nicht so oft Sex wie Tugba und wie scheinbar auch Nuri. Da macht eine etwas ungewöhnlichere Runde wohl nicht so viel aus.

Inzwischen ist der Tee so weit abgekühlt, dass Musti sich daran wagt, ihn zu probieren. Tugba nimmt zwar schon, seit sie sich gesetzt hat, immer wieder einen kleinen Schluck, aber er geht davon aus, dass sie an das heiße Wasser gewöhnt ist. Er ist, was das angeht, eher ein Weichei und ist es deshalb gewohnt, immer etwas zu warten, bis seine Heißgetränke etwas abgekühlt sind.  
Stimmt, Nuri hat recht. Tugbas Schwarztee schmeckt echt gut. Nicht bitter, aber auch nicht schwach und die Blätter haben ein feines Aroma.

„Und für dich... Was genau ist es für dich?“  
„Pflicht. Das ist es eben, das ist etwas, woran ich merke, dass ich nicht mit Nuri zusammen sein kann, richtig zusammen sein kann. Ich schlafe mit ihm, weil es sein muss, quasi. Nicht, weil es Spaß macht, sondern wegen dem Ergebnis. Es ist ganz okay mit ihm, aber ohne diesen Grund -“

Sie nickt hinüber zu ihrer Tochter.

„- würden wir es nicht miteinander tun.“

Ah, wie er es sich gedacht hat. Und immer noch hat er Respekt davor, dass die beiden das hinbekommen – auch davor, dass sie sich danach scheinbar immer noch in die Augen sehen können, dass es ihnen nicht unangenehm ist. Das ist nicht selbstverständlich, findet er – wenn er so an die Stelldicheins zurückdenkt, die er nicht unbedingt wiederholen müsste... Da war er ganz froh, wenn er diesen Männern nicht mehr begegnen musste. Und Tugba und Nuri teilen einfach ihr Leben miteinander.


	11. Das steinige Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, wir biegen hier auf die Zielgerade ein. Mal gucken, ob Musti eine Antwort auf seine Fragen zu Nuri bekommt, die ihn davon überzeugt, es doch mit ihm zu probieren...
> 
> Es gibt wieder etwas Neues von mir! \o/ Zum einen ein Update beim Wunschprojekt.... und zum anderen eine neue Geschichte - Unersetzlich. Es geht um ein Torwarttrikot und um einen Mann, der zwar ein guter Ersatz, aber gleichzeitig auch unersetzlich ist. Schaut vorbei! ♥

** الحجر **

**_ al-Ḥiǧr - Das steinige Land _ **

~*~*~

Sie legen eine kleine Gesprächspause ein. Beide nippen sie an ihren Teegläsern, jeder hängt seinen Gedanken nach. Dann vibriert Tugbas Handy und sie wirft einen Blick darauf.

„Braver Junge...“  
„Mh?“  
„Ich habe Nuri gesagt, dass ich ein bestimmtes Brot haben möchte. Der nächste Bäcker hat das nicht, also fährt er zum Bäcker am anderen Ende von Dortmund.“

Wow. Tugba hat Nuri wirklich gut im Griff. Und sie weiß genau, was sie ihm sagen muss, damit sie bekommt, was sie will.  
Dann ist die Schonfrist vorbei und auch die Gesprächsphase, die man als Verschnaufpause bezeichnen könnte. Es gibt keine weiteren Erzählungen darüber, was sich zwischen Nuri und Tugba abspielt, nun kommt Tugba auf Nuri alleine zu sprechen.  
Damit wird es wieder ernst.

„So. Und jetzt zu deiner Frage, ob Nuri Muslim ist.“

Musti merkt, wie er sich etwas anspannt. Klar, er weiß schon, dass Nuri kein hundertprozentiger Muslim ist, sonst hätte er seine Antwort schon. Aber jetzt wird es endgültig.

„Nuri wurde als Muslim erzogen. Und er war ein guter Muslim, er war sehr gläubig, hat sich an die Regeln gehalten. Als er bemerkt hat, dass er Frauen nicht lieben kann und eigentlich auch nicht will, hatte er eine echt schwierige Zeit, weil er so fest in seinem Glauben verwurzelt war, aber nicht wusste, wie er seine Sexualität damit vereinbaren soll. Wir haben so oft darüber geredet... Eine Lösung haben wir nicht wirklich gefunden. Wir haben uns eingeredet, dass das schon seine Gründe hat, dass es schon irgendwie okay ist, aber überzeugt war Nuri nicht. Es war schwierig, es war noch am Schwelen.“

Kaum hat sie den Satz beendet, wendet sich Tugba ihrer Tochter zu. Sie steht kurz auf, streicht über ihr Köpfchen, sagt auf Türkisch etwas zu ihr und wartet geduldig das Brabbeln ab, das als Antwort folgt.  
Erst dann hat sie offensichtlich die Worte gefunden, die sie braucht, um weiterzusprechen. Sie nimmt wieder Platz, dann fährt sie fort.

„Aber das war noch okay, er war noch auf der Suche auf sich selbst, nach einer Lösung, und die Suche war nicht aussichtslos. Tja, und dann kam die Sache mit dem Heiratsantrag. Der Moment, als verkündet wurde, das ich dem anderen Mann versprochen wurde... Das war wohl der Moment, in dem es vorbei war. Der Bruch.“

Es fällt Tugba schwer, darüber zu sprechen, das sieht Musti ganz deutlich. Als er seine Hände auf Tugbas legt, merkt er, wie angespannt sie sind.  
Diese ganze Thematik mit der geplatzten Hochzeit liegt ihr schwer auf der Seele und Musti glaubt, dass das nicht nur daran liegt, dass sie damit kurz davor stand, zu einem Leben gezwungen zu werden, das sie nicht glücklich gemacht hätte. Mit der Aussage gerade eben tippt Shkodran darauf, dass es auf ihr lastet, dass sie damit indirekt diesen Bruch bei Nuri verursacht hat.

„Er fand es früher schon nicht gut, dass er nicht so leben kann, wie er will, aber er wusste, dass sich das zurechtbiegen lässt. Es gibt genügend Schweinereien, vor allem im Bereich Liebe, die hinter dem Deckmantel des Islams stattfinden – es lässt sich scheinbar ziemlich viel mit dem Glauben vereinbaren und Nuri hatte die Hoffnung, dass er das genauso hinbekommt wie all die anderen. Aber die Zwangsehe...“

Nun hat sie es ausgesprochen. Zwangsehe... An und für sich verboten, aber was will man schon machen, wenn es die Familie so vorgibt? Wenn es die Familie nicht als Zwang sieht, sondern als verbindlichen Vorschlag? Dass Tugba ihre Familie wichtig ist, ist offensichtlich. Sie verstand sich schon früher so gut mit ihrem Cousin, hatte viel mit ihm zu tun und die Ehe basiert ja auch darauf, dass sie ihre Familie glücklich machen wollte.

„Das hat seine Ansichten massiv geändert. Weil der Islam von da an nicht mehr unantastbar war für ihn. Das war ihm einfach zu viel. Was sie mir im Namen des Glaubens angetan hätten... Er konnte den Glauben nicht mehr so sehen wie zuvor, als die große, makellose Anleitung für das Leben. Wie konnte ihm der Islam sagen, wie er leben sollte, wenn er gleichzeitig so etwas verantwortete? So hat sich Nuris Religionstreue gewandelt...“  
„In Hass.“

Tugba möchte ihm widersprechen. Doch dann schließt sie ihren Mund wieder, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben.  
Ja, die Bezeichnung mag etwas hart klingen. Aber sie trifft auf den Punkt, was Nuri für die Religion empfindet, die früher die seine war und der er sich entfremdet hat.

„Aber Erik hat gesagt, er ist Muslim.“  
„Natürlich hat er das. Es gibt nur ganz wenige Leute, die davon wissen. Für die anderen hält er die Fassade aufrecht.“

Und hinter der Fassade des gläubigen Muslim verhält er sich kontra-muslimisch. Macht Dinge, die dem Islam widersprechen...

„Und wie ist es bei dir? Gab es den Bruch bei dir auch?“

Keine Frage, die sich einfach so beantworten lässt. Tugba denkt kurz darüber nach.

„Ja, den Bruch schon – als ich erfahren habe, dass ich diesen Mann heiraten soll, konnte ich auch den Islam nicht mehr so sehen wie zuvor. Aber... Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich ohne Nuri so weit vom Islam lossagen hätte können. Er ist da so energisch, er sieht nicht ein, sich an die Regeln zu halten, die der Koran vorgibt und schon alleine deshalb, weil er mein Mann ist, mache ich halt mit. Es macht das Leben auch einfacher – aber es ist so schwierig, das hinter sich zu lassen, mit dem man groß geworden ist, die Grundsätze, nach denen man erzogen wurde.“

Nun spürt Musti mehr als die Verunsicherung, mehr als das Hin- und Hergerissensein dazwischen, dass er Nuris Beweggründe nachvollziehen kann, aber trotzdem nicht versteht, wie man so mit seinem Glauben brechen kann.  
Er fühlt sich... Gerührt, ein bisschen. Weil das unglaublich privat ist, weil er glaubt, dass es zwar noch mehrere Leute geben mag, die von Nuris Bruch wissen, aber vermutlich kaum welche, die von Tugbas Problemen damit wissen.  
Tugba vertraut ihm. Sie vertraut ihm diese Probleme an, obwohl er diese Information gar nicht bräuchte, obwohl es ihm reichen würde zu wissen, dass Nuri seinen Glauben aufgegeben hat.

Musti steht auf, er geht zur anderen Seite des Tisches hinüber, zu Tugba, und legt die Arme um sie. Sofort lässt sie sich sinken, schlingt ebenfalls die Arme um ihn und drückt ihn so fest, dass Musti weiß, dass es die absolut richtige Entscheidung war, sie zu umarmen.  
Sie braucht das. Sie braucht jemanden, der sie hält. Sonst geht es bei diesem Thema immer nur um Nuri und was sie dabei fühlt, steht hinten an. Jetzt kann sie endlich einmal im Vordergrund stehen.  
Musti weiß immer noch nicht, wie vielen Menschen Tugba sich schon anvertraut hat. Doch wenn er nach der Umarmung geht, danach, wie lange Tugba sich an ihn klammert, sind es zu wenige, mindestens einer zu wenig. Und er hat Tugba so sehr ins Herz geschlossen, dass er da gerne aushilft.

Nach einer Weile lässt Tugba ihn wieder los. Es ist ihr unangenehm, dass sie ihn einfach festgehalten hat, das sieht Musti ihr an. Also versucht er ihr nonverbal mitzuteilen, dass das schon in Ordnung ist. Er setzt sich auf den Stuhl neben ihn, streicht ihr eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr und lächelt sie an.  
Dann hakt er weiter nach.

„Es hat auch seine Vorteile?“  
„Ja. Wenn du nicht mehr an den Koran gebunden bist... Es ist einfacher. Wir gehen gerne zusammen feiern, suchen uns jemanden für eine Nacht -“  
„Jeder für sich?“

An dieser Stelle musste er einfach unterbrechen. Und es war eine gute Entscheidung – Tugba lacht tatsächlich.

„Klar. Wir waren noch nie ein Fan mit Dreiern. Dafür sind wir zu wenig Fan von uns beiden, zumindest wenn es um Sex geht.“

Dann wird es also keinen Dreier mit dem Ehepaar Şahin geben...  
Ist nichts, was ihn stört. Er könnte nicht mit einer Frau schlafen, auch nicht mit Tugba – gerade nicht mit Tugba. Sie ist eine viel zu gute Freundin.

„Trinkt ihr Alkohol?“  
„Ja, manchmal. Nicht viel, aber mehr, als uns erlaubt wäre – mehr, als wir früher getrunken haben. Wir haben uns an die Kein-Alkohol-Regel gehalten.“  
„Und Schweinefleisch?“  
„Wir schreiben uns nicht vor, kein Schweinefleisch zu essen, aber es ergibt sich so. Wir sind mit der türkischen Küche aufgewachsen, ich koche hauptsächlich Türkisch und ich weiß nicht, wie man Schweinefleisch richtig zubereitet. Wir haben auch nie das Bedürfnis danach, Schweinefleisch zu essen.“

An Gebetszeiten werden sie sich also auch nicht halten...  
Der Eindruck, den er hatte, ist richtig. Sie halten sich wirklich nicht an die Regeln, die ihr Glaube ihnen vorgibt. Weil Nuri ihn nicht mehr als seinen Glauben ansieht.

„Aber warum tut Nuri das? Warum gibt er sich als Muslim aus? Das ist doch oft eher ein Nachteil. Wäre es nicht besser für ihn, wenn die Öffentlichkeit wüsste, dass er kein Muslim mehr ist?“

Er hat das doch selbst schon mitbekommen. Wie manche Leute darauf reagieren, wenn sie erfahren, dass er Muslim ist... Nuri könnte sich so viele skeptische Blicke sparen, so viele unnötige Fragen – vielleicht sogar einige Anfeindungen. Stattdessen hält er die Fassade, die ihm all das einbringt, weiter aufrecht.

„Na ja, wenn sie seinen Namen hören, bilden sich die Leute, denen seine Religion etwas ausmachen würde, sowieso schon ihre Vorurteile. Da ist es egal, ob er nun Muslim ist oder nicht. Aber gleichzeitig bedeutet es, dass er ein ordentliches Leben lebt, mit Frau und Familie, wie es sich gehört – und eben nicht mit Männern. Welcher Muslim ist schon schwul?“

Okay, das ist einleuchtend. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass Nuri kein Muslim mehr ist.  
Diese Erkenntnis stellt alles auf den Kopf. Alles, von dem er ausgegangen ist.

Nuri ist nicht wie er. Nuri lebt nicht das gleiche Leben wie er. Er zweifelt das an, wonach Musti sein Leben richtet – er hasst es.  
Es stimmt immer noch, was Erik gesagt hat. Shkodran will einen Freund, der Muslim ist. Aber eben nicht nur auf dem Papier. Er will, dass sein Freund versteht, wie er denkt. Weil ein Nicht-Muslim manche Sachen nicht nachvollziehen könnte, weil es dort immer Differenzen gäbe.  
Mit Nuri gibt es diese Differenzen erst recht.

Mann, gestern Abend hat das mit Nuri noch so gut ausgesehen. Schon auf der Party – da dachte er, dass Erik recht hat, dass Nuri ein guter Vorschlag ist. Schon alleine optisch und als sie sich näher kennengelernt, als es zwischen ihnen geknistert hat, hat sich das bestärkt. Und das Sahnehäubchen war, dass Nuri den gleichen Glauben hat wie er.  
Gestern sah Nuri aus wie der Jackpot. Heute erweist er sich als Niete.

Und weil Tugba gerade eben so gnadenlos ehrlich mit ihm war, wird er sie an diesen Gedanken teilhaben lassen.  
Gut, und weil es etwas merkwürdig wäre, wenn er jetzt einfach aufstehen würde, seine Sachen packen und verschwinden würde. Auch wenn es das ist, wonach ihm gerade ist.

„Tugba... Das mit Nuri und mir, das wird nichts.“

Es schmerzt ihn schon ein bisschen, diese Worte zu sagen. Bis vorher sah alles so gut aus... Da findet man den Mann, bei dem alles so gut aussieht und dann, von einem Moment auf den anderen, stellt es sich heraus, dass es doch nicht passt.  
Klingt eigentlich gar nicht so tragisch, wenn man es so formuliert. Es wird jedoch umso tragischer, wenn Musti sich bewusst macht, dass es Nuri ist, den er verliert – den er nicht haben kann.

Tugba erwidert darauf erst einmal nichts. Sie mustert ihn intensiv, ihre Miene verrät nicht, was sie gerade denkt oder wonach sie sucht.  
Als sie dann doch etwas sagt, klingt es resolut.

„Warum?“

Und nicht so, als wäre es wirklich eine Frage. Tugba weiß ganz genau, was los ist, warum er Nuri plötzlich ablehnt. Aber sie will es aus seinem Mund hören, sie will, dass er es in Worte fasst.  
Gut, so etwas in der Art hatte er vor. Er wollte ihr sowieso eine Erklärung liefern.

„Weil es nichts werden kann. Ich will niemanden, der mir die ganze Zeit sagt, wie unsinnig mein Glaube ist. Und Nuri ist niemand, der meinen Glauben nur im Vorübergehen unsinnig findet, niemand, bei dem man noch darauf hoffen kann, dass es besser wird, wenn er sich mit dem Islam auseinander setzt – er hat das schon getan.“

Auch jetzt verrät Tugbas Miene nicht ihre Gedanken. Ihre Worte sind ebenso neutral.

„Dir ist es wichtig, dass dein zukünftiger Freund Muslim ist oder zumindest Verständnis dafür hat, dass du es bist?“  
„Ja. Ich... Ich bin eigentlich nicht übermäßig gläubig. Aber ich bin gläubig und ich will es auch sein. Ich habe über meinen Glauben nachgedacht, ich habe meinen Weg gefunden, mit ihm klar zu kommen und deshalb ist er ein wichtiger Teil meines Lebens.“  
„Wie rechtfertigst du es vor Allah, dass du schwul bist?“

Nun klingt sie interessiert – überhaupt nicht so, als hätte er ihr gerade offenbart, dass das mit ihm als Schwager doch nichts wird. So, als würden sie ein ganz banales Gespräch ohne Konsequenzen führen.

„Allah macht dich nicht zu etwas. Du entscheidest dich für etwas und Allah unterstützt dich. Allah mag mich zwar als Hetero auf die Welt gebracht haben, aber ich habe meinen Weg bei den Männern gefunden. Und weil ich niemandem damit schade und es für mich der Weg der Liebe ist, glaube ich, dass Allah mich unterstützt.“

Ein Nicken. Keine Wertung von dem, was er gesagt hat.

„Ich habe festgestellt, dass es zwar manche Dinge gibt, die auf dem ersten Blick nicht zu meiner Religion passen, wie eben zum Beispiel Homosexualität. Aber es gibt immer eine Erklärung, die solche Dinge passend macht. Und ich habe vorerst für all diese Widersprüche eine Erklärung gefunden. Jetzt denke ich nicht mehr groß darüber nach, sondern lebe einfach nach den Regeln des Islams.“

Wieder nickt Tugba, ganz langsam diesmal. Und dann äußert sie sich endlich zu dem, was er gesagt hat.

„Und du denkst, dass Nuri das nicht akzeptieren könnte? Dass er dich ständig kritisieren würde, versuchen würde, dich umzustimmen?“  
„Ja.“  
„Da liegst du falsch.“

Mit nur einem Satz greift sie alles an, was er zuvor gesagt hat. Und wäre es nicht Tugba, die das gemacht hat, wäre er jetzt eingeschnappt. Das klingt nämlich verdammt danach, als würde sie ihm nur widersprechen wollen, ohne jegliche Basis.  
Aber es ist Tugba, Tugba, die Nuri so gut kennt wie wohl kaum jemand, Tugba, die ihm nicht aus Prinzip widersprechen will, sondern die es gut mit ihm meint.

„Aber er versucht doch auch, dich auf seine Seite zu ziehen.“  
„Ja. Aber nicht deshalb, weil ich seine Partnerin bin. Er weiß, dass mir der Glauben nicht gut tut. Er weiß, dass der Glauben gefährlich ist für mich. Und damit hat er auch recht – er hat mich schließlich vor einer Gefahr bewahrt. Klar, er schießt manchmal über das Ziel hinaus und es ist nicht einfach für mich, auf das zu verzichten, was ich von Klein auf kenne, aber im Grunde ist es besser so. Für mich, aber nicht für dich. Und das erkennt auch Nuri.“

Okay, das klingt zugegebenermaßen echt logisch. Für ihn stellt der Islam kein Problem dar, er hat sich damit arrangiert. Und zwar mehr als nur so, dass seine Mitmenschen zufrieden sind – auch er kommt damit klar.  
Bei Tugba war das nicht der Fall. Sie hätte sich ihrem Glauben gebeugt und wäre dabei unglücklich geworden.

Natürlich erkennt Tugba, dass sie seine Argumentation geschwächt hat. Und natürlich lässt sie auch nicht locker. Jetzt erst nicht.

„Nuri ist sehr verständnisvoll. Erst recht, was den Islam angeht. Ja, er selbst kommt damit nicht klar, aber er akzeptiert es, wenn andere es tun. Ein Großteil seines Umfelds besteht aus Muslimen.“

Ja, gut, das stimmt schon, aber...  
Musti kommt gar nicht erst dazu, Einspruch zu erheben. Tugba ist jetzt in Fahrt.

„Und was noch wichtiger ist: Er lebt dieses Leben sogar. Er akzeptiert es nicht nur, dass du so lebst, er weiß nicht nur, wie es ist, er praktiziert es auch – wenn auch nur für die Familie und die Öffentlichkeit. Das ist nämlich ziemlich oft, das kannst du mir glauben.“

Oh. Okay, das ist etwas, auf das er von alleine nicht unbedingt gekommen wäre. Aber natürlich hat Tugba auch hier recht, sie hat es ja auch schon ein paar Mal angedeutet. Für die meisten Leute ist Nuri ein ganz normaler Muslim und diese Illusion lässt sich ja nicht einfach aufrecht erhalten, indem er sagt, dass er Muslim ist. Zumindest seine Familie würde das nach einer Weile auf jeden Fall durchschauen.  
Er lebt also ein ähnliches Leben wie er...

Tugba hat ihm etwas Zeit gelassen, um diese Erkenntnis sacken zu lassen. Nun beugt sie sich zu ihm, ihre Hand legt sich auf seine Schulter.

„Gib' ihm eine Chance. Versuche es mit ihm. Lass' es nicht daran scheitern, dass er eigentlich kein Muslim mehr ist.“

Musti atmet tief durch, dann sieht er ihr in die Augen.

„Ich probiere es. Aber wenn es doch irgendwelche Probleme wegen dem Glauben gibt, bin ich raus.“  
„Klar.“

~*~*~


	12. Die Anbetung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was lange währt...  
> ... findet nun endlich sein Ende. Das gilt für diese Geschichte, aber auch für weitere Geschichten.  
> Hier die ausführliche Erklärung dazu: https://schnaf.tumblr.com/post/615862122615832576/abschied-die-zweite-schon-wieder-ein-abschied
> 
> Zum Glück habe ich aber noch mehr im Gepäck als diese Erklärung - nämlich das letzte Kapitel! \o/ Und an dieser Stelle möchte ich Danke sagen an alle, die sich hier zu Wort gemeldet haben! Das hier war definitiv eine meiner kompliziertesten Geschichten - da tat es echt gut, so nette Worte zu hören ♥
> 
> Und damit... lange genug gewartet. Auf zum Ende! \o/

**_السّجدة  
as-Saǧda - Die Anbetung_ **

~*~*~

Als Musti sich vom Boden aufrappelt, sieht er, dass Nuri sein Buch inzwischen beiseite gelegt hat. Es liegt neben ihm, unbeachtet. Stattdessen wandert Nuris Blick mit ihm nach oben.

„Du wolltest doch lesen.“  
„Ja, eigentlich schon. Aber dann wollte ich dir lieber zusehen.“

Musti grinst, dann krabbelt er zu Nuri aufs Bett. Umgehend sieht Nuri zu, dass er sein Buch auf seinen Nachttisch befördert, bevor er die Arme um ihn schlingt und seine Lippen gegen seine Schläfen presst.  
Schlafenszeit, endlich. Sie haben ihre Rituale beendet – Musti sein Gebet und Nuri... Ja, Nuri hat ihm dabei zugesehen, wie so oft.

Eine Weile lang bleiben sie einfach so liegen, Nuris Gesicht ganz nah an seinem Kopf und Musti döst schon ein bisschen weg.  
Dann meldet sich Nuri zu Wort.

„Ich sehe dir gerne dabei zu, wenn du betest.“

Musti antwortet nicht, zumindest nicht mit Worten. Stattdessen drückt er sich noch näher an Nuri, zieht Nuri noch näher an sich.  
Ja, er weiß. Die meiste Zeit betet nur er – es kommt selten vor, dass Nuri beten muss, wenn er dabei ist. Das sind dann ganz besondere Momente – Momente, vor denen er anfangs zugegebenermaßen ein bisschen Angst hatte. Schließlich muss Nuri in diesen Momenten schauspielern... Zumindest dachte er das am Anfang. Doch dann hat er festgestellt, dass Nuri die Gebetszeiten nutzt, um in sich zu gehen, dankbar für das zu sein, was er hat, Wünsche zu formulieren – also letztendlich genau das, was er mit seinen Gebeten macht, auch wenn er dabei keinen Gott anspricht. Und es fühlt sich gut an, Nuri dabei an seiner Seite zu haben, mit ihm in seinen Gedanken zu versinken.  
Meistens tut Nuri das nicht. Zumindest kniet er sich dafür nicht hin, es kommt schon hin und wieder vor, dass er auf dem Bett liegt und vor sich hin träumt, während Musti betet.

Und an Tagen wie diesen sieht er Musti dabei zu, wie er betet.

Er mag das. Anfangs war es ihm ein bisschen unangenehm, weil er sich beobachtet gefühlt hat, aber inzwischen... Es fühlt sich ein bisschen an, als würde er Nuri mitnehmen.

Wieder schweigen sie beide, lassen ihre Gedanken wandern. Dann muss Musti lachen. Nicht besonders laut, dafür ist er schon zu müde, aber Nuri bemerkt es umgehend.

„Mh?“  
„Mir ist gerade eines meiner ersten Gespräche mit Tugba eingefallen. Unser Gespräch über den Islam.“

Inzwischen kamen einige Gespräche dazu – er unterhält sich echt viel mit Tugba. Sie ist zu einer sehr guten Freundin geworden, sie durften feststellen, dass der erste Eindruck sie nicht getäuscht hat und sie wirklich für eine sehr tiefgehende Freundschaft geeignet sind.  
Aber dieses eine Gespräch... Das war enorm wichtig für ihn. Das hat alles geändert – hat der Sache mit Nuri, die damals nicht mehr war als eine starke Anziehungskraft, in dem Moment Substanz gegeben, als er damit rechnete, dass sie zu Ende war.  
Nuri hat von diesem Gespräch erfahren. Erst sehr viel später, doch er hat es ihnen nicht übel genommen. Es war einfach nötig, diese Angelegenheit zu klären und er konnte dabei keine Rolle spielen, deshalb war es nicht wichtig, dass er umgehend eingeweiht wurde.

„Und?“  
„Sie hat recht behalten. Wie immer, die ewige Besserwisserin.“


End file.
